Separate Worlds But Hearts As One
by Tankou001
Summary: Sasuke has finally attained his goal to attack Konoha. Tobi steps in, however, and transports Sasuke to a different world. Amane Misa takes the Uchiha in but may soon find herself falling not for Kira but instead for Sasuke himself. M for citrus, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Separate Worlds But Hearts As One

A Misa X Sasuke Fanfiction

Now before anyone just sees this and gets confused I would like to explain. This is, more or less, a commission. However, this was done as more of a favor, a gift if you will. I recently went to Kumoricon, a big anime convention around where I live. I met two cosplayers in a little group I started and they were dressed as Uchiha Sasuke from Naruto Shippuden and Amane Misa from Death Note. Their attraction to each other was nearly instant. I am writing this in the hope that it will flatter them and perhaps bring them closer. A bit of a tribute to their coupling, if you will.

Now for the low down. The rookies of Naruto are all 19 now. Sasuke has finally achieved his goal of attempting to destroy Konohagakure No Sato. However, Naruto stands in his way. They are fighting and Tobi steps in, needing Naruto alive for his end goals. Meanwhile Misa is only just appearing in the Death Note story line. You will all see what happens as this chapter progresses and how the two will meet!

Without further ado and with wild abandon I present to you all, my faithful readers, Separate Worlds But Hearts As One!

Enjoy!

{HR}

The clash was occurring. Long ago Uzumaki Naruto had found that Uchiha Sasuke held no will to return to Konoha, no wish to rejoin the old team. Naruto knew that now it was his job to put Sasuke to death, hatred having twisted Sasuke into a horrible beast of battle, unable to feel any longer the friendship that they once shared. Naruto stepped forward and Sasuke simply scowled at him in the distance Already the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki had found that Sasuke could strike from afar, his chidori having been changed over the years. "Why have you pushed me this far, Sasuke? I don't want this! I don't want to have to kill you!"

Sasuke hmphed and took a step forward. "Well you won't have to worry about that. Someone like you couldn't kill me... You are way too weak, too pathetic. I'll take your life now and spare you the sight of me destroying Konoha."

Naruto frowned. He held his hands together and beside him formed a hundred other Narutos. They attacked and Sasuke struck back, sweeping his Kusanagi to do away with a good fifty clones. However, he hadn't thought about what Naruto would do next. Out of the mass of smoke flew ten Narutos, all with Rasengans, all ready and willing to take Sasuke out. Sasuke's eyes formed their Mangekyo seal and the Narutos burst into black flames. Still he saw something that blew his mind. Behind the burning clones, the black flames that engulfed them, the real Naruto stood. He was wreathed in a red coat of chakra. Nine tails stuck out from behind him and Naruto opened his mouth, letting loose a roar that pierced the heavens. Many other clones behind Naruto looked to be filtering the very chakra that powered his original form. Naruto stepped forward a bit but suddenly a familiar image showed up in between them. Uchiha Tobi now stood in the way and he looked back. "Thank you Uchiha Sasuke. Now I have the nine tails in my sights. I won't have need of you now." It was only now that Sasuke realized what Tobi was doing. He raced forward and made to strike at obi but the Akatsuki leader formed a hand seal and the world itself twisted around Sasuke, swallowing him up into midair.

There was but an instant that Sasuke felt the universe around him twist and tear at his form and suddenly he appeared in a room, in front of a young woman. She sat at her mirror and was removing her light blond pig tails. Her clothes were strange, black and unusual to Sasuke's remembrance of every day apparel. The young woman turned in shock to stare at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her and in the corner of his eye saw a monster. It was a horrible beast with a booklet at its side. Its form was twisted and its face was horrifying and horrified at the same time. The young woman stood up and stepped back. "W-Who are you? What are you doing here?" Sasuke looked in the woman's eyes. They looked red, an odd color for one not an Uchiha, though Kurenai had possessed red eyes. Still this room was strange. There was a screen of sorts on a table. No doubt it was some sort of television. Still there was another, bigger television in the room as well. The room was not like any room Sasuke had ever been in.

Quickly Sasuke stood and pointed his sword at Misa, stepping sideways toward the window. He looked out and down, down a long way. He was maybe forty stories in the air. Sasuke was horrified. Even Hokage tower wasn't this tall. Looking up he saw the building went up maybe forty more stories. Where was the Uchiha. He turned and looked at Misa. "Where am I? What country is this? Who are you and why am I here? How far am I from Konohagakure No Sato? What is that awful creature beside you?"

The young woman, Amane Misa, was perplexed to say the least. She was even more horrified to see that she was blind to knowing this man's age. She had many weeks ago made the deal with her Shinigami, Rem, for the eyes of the Shinigami. It was the power to see a person's name and the time until they died. However, this man didn't possess such things at all. No name was made, no life left. He had neither and all that loomed above his head was clear air. "You're in my apartment, This is Japan! I've never heard of Konohaga-whatever! I asked your name first!" Misa reached for her death note. It made her feel safe to say the least, even if she couldn't kill this man with it. Still one thing made Misa pause. This strange man had seen Rem. He hadn't touched Misa's death note, how could he see her? Was this person even human? Misa looked at Rem momentarily before speaking again. "I don't know what you are talking about! Who are you, why are you here?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. What was Japan? He had never heard of such a country. Still this woman had looked at the monster before answering that question. She definitely knew of the creature. E spoke slowly, unsure of what he should do. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke... I was brought here through a strange jutsu. I don't quite know what happened. I have never heard of this place... Japan?"

Misa looked even more confused now; Jutsu? "I don't know what jutsu are... I am Amane Misa... And you must have been living under a rock to not have heard of Japan. Everyone at least knows what this country is."

Sasuke slowly sheathed his sword and looked about the room. "I apologize. I am... confused. How have these buildings gotten so tall? Where is all of the wildlife? I know some villages are large but I never suspected they could be this big. What is the name of this village?"

Misa frowned. "This 'village' is called Tokyo. Honestly where are you from?"

Sasuke looked back out the window. "I am from Konohagakure No Sato... In the Fire Country. Tell me again... what is that creature beside you? I can see it and I wish to know its identity. Is it some sort of pet?"

Rem looked irritated, something that only Misa really knew the look of. It wasn't as if Shinigami a bore major resemblance to humans. Finally Misa gave up. She would have to tell this stranger. He could see Rem, there was no denying that. This meant there was also no denying that Rem would remain noticed. She didn't exactly blend in, after all. "This is Rem... She is my Shinigami, my death god."

Sasuke looked at Rem from the window and stepped up to her. "I have never seen this sort of creature. Is she your summon then? I am confused."

Misa again stood without the ability to answer. "Are you insane? What are you talking about, Summon?"

Sasuke sighed. "Where I come from people with the correct contract may summon animals... I'll show you." Sasuke pulled Kusanagi a bit and pricked his finger, drawing blood. He rubbed the thumb across his palm and made some hand seals. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu." He placed his hand against the wall and focused and his chakra was felt circulating through him into the jutsu. Nothing, however, happened. Sasuke was confused. Misa only looked at him with doubt. "I don't understand... It should have worked. I will try something else." Sasuke turned to the window and moved the curtains, placing his hands together. "Katon: Endan!" From his mouth Sasuke launched a massive ball of fire that rolled out into the air outside of the apartment window, the cars below making honking noise all the way down. Misa stood in amazement. Sasuke turned back around. "Those are jutsu. Ninja techniques."

Misa was amazed. What was this man? He was most clearly not a Shinigami. She had heard of ninjas and other cool things like that but this wasn't a ninja, this was a magician. That had to be it! This "Sasuke" guy was a magician. Fire breathing was a basic parlor trick if there ever was one. No human had such power and Sasuke was clearly human. Misa relaxed. "Oh I get it,. This is a trick from one of the girls, isn't it? Okay, who sent you, Mr. Magic Man? Let me guess, it was Ayama?" Misa went and sat on her bed with relief. Still how could he see Rem?

No sooner than had Sasuke heard Misa's doubt did he decide that clearly she needed more coaxing. He sighed and walked onto the wall and then onto the ceiling and then right above Misa. Clearly this would be enough to show that he was a ninja. "I don't know who Ayama is, Misa-san. I don't use magic tricks. I use jutsu. Must I show you more?"

Misa was amazed even more at Sasuke's trick of walking on the ceiling. "Well this is a new one. I can't say I have ever seen a cheap street performer walk on the ceiling. I suppose you can also walk on water can't you?"

Sasuke nodded. "I can if there was any around."

Misa stood up and poked Sasuke in the forehead. "Listen here, Mr. Uchiha. I don't know what the hell is going on but you are confusing me. You break into my apartment, do a whole bunch of parlor tricks and now you are telling me that you can do the impossible! You're not Buddha and you aren't Jesus, that's for damn sure! You disturbed my time and you even held a knife to my face. You are creeping me out! Get out of here or I will do something that neither of us will like!" Misa grabbed her Death Note. She was tired of this man. He was threatening her with that big knife at his side and he was more strange than she could handle. She knew her name and if he didn't leave she would make him with the notebook. Sasuke frowned and righted himself, landing feet first on Misa's bed and breaking all the springs in it with a cracking noise. Misa was insulted and instantly turned her note open, writing down Sasuke's name and visualizing his face. He would leave and jump to his death on a different floor, preferably a higher one. He would do it right away!

"Why are you writing?" Sasuke asked.

"Because this book will kill you! Nothing you can do will stop it!" Misa turned her book around and showed it to Sasuke! "I'll tel you right now! I am Kira, I am justice! That's right, your death comes no--"

Sasuke had grabbed the note from Misa's hand and looked at it, holding it too high for Misa to grab. "I don't know who Kira is, but you seem awfully presumptuous. A single book can't kill me. You'll have to at least stab me in my sleep... I don't sleep heavily I'll warn you." Sasuke threw the notebook onto the bed. Misa was in shock. He wasn't running off to kill himself. He should have left. Did the Death Note hold no power over this stranger? "You will help me return to Konohagakure No Sato."

"Like Hell I Will! Rem, Kill Him!" Misa screamed. Rem pulled out her book to write Sasuke's name though Sasuke swore that she would attack instead of pull out a simple notebook. He was on Rem like a dog to a fox, his sword at her throat.

It went clean through her and Rem spoke as she wrote. "One cannot kill a Shinigami. We cannot die... Still you should by now be dead... It seems neither my note nor Misa's will affect you. What are you, human creature?"

Sasuke was amazed and insulted that his Sword of Kusanagi had absolutely no effect on the strange beast. He stowed it. Clearly a simple book could do nothing to him. "So it seems we have similar strangeness... You have control over this... Rem.... I am in a strange place that seems to not know of jutsu... I don't know where Uchiha Tobi sent me... however I have a feeling I may need your help... I am not normally one to ask for this... help me get home and I will help you if can."

Misa opened her mouth to speak but Rem cut in. "I don't know what you are but our notes can do you no harm. I can't see your name or time until death either so I assume the same goes for Misa. You warrant watching, I will assure you of that, Uchiha Sasuke. Misa, I implore you to stay near this strange man... Perhaps he could help us to find Kira."

Misa hesitated. "Alright, but he isn't staying around me while I sleep! I don't want him getting any ideas."

Sasuke shook his head. "I think I need to get a different set of clothes if I am to blend into this strange new world... I will leave you tonight. I will meet you tomorrow. There I things I must find out." Sasuke stepped back and dove out of Misa's window. Misa raced to her window and looked down, watching Sasuke's descent until he simply disappeared in midair like he was never there. What a strange person he was. Misa sat on her bed and sighed. "Rem, what was he?"

Rem shook her head. "I cannot tell you that Misa. I know not what he was or where he came from. I wasn't ever aware that there was any creature that could not be affected by the Death Note, not one that could speak, that is. Nor have I ever seen even a Shinigami simply disappear like he did. I think, however, that we should use him as long as we can. If we find Kira, as you wanted to, we can leave him behind." Misa thought on this. This man was possibly more mysterious than Kira. And unlike Kira, even if she was madly in love with the enigma, Sasuke was visible. Still Kira was a real person. Whether male or female Kira had taken the revenge on the killers of Misa's family where she could not. Kira deserved the blond's love.

Meanwhile Sasuke was in Shibuya, looking at the widows of shops and looking for something that seemed appropriate for this place, this country. Everyone looked at him with strange glances an some made fun of him. Still this didn't bother the Uchiha. He was looking for clothing and that alone should make him blend in better. After he found a suitable change of apparel he would become nothing more than an average person to the rest of them. He found a shop that had some clothes in the window that he liked. He checked his wallet. There was plenty of ryo in the little snake purse to get a decent set of clothing, surely.

Inside he tried on some things until he found what he liked. Silken pants of deep blue, a shirt of maroon that had, in ornate writing, "The Bad Guy." Finally he had a hooded sweat shirt of black which he could keep over his face. He stepped up to the counter and placed the items down. The young man at the counter looked at him with question and rung up the items. "15 thousand yen." What was yen, Sasuke wondered. Nevertheless, Ryo would have to suffice. But it was a lot of money. Sasuke didn't have nearly that much. Instead he simply emptied his wallet on the counter. More money could easily be found, he assumed. Odd jobs, surely enough, would give him the money he needed. The young man looked through his money and gave Sasuke a look. "What the hell is this? Are you some kind of foreigner? Here, look, Yen!" The young man pulled out a bill and waved it around. Sasuke went to grab for it but the man pulled it away. "This isn't for you! Look, you don't pay in yen you don't get your designer clothes. I should have guessed you were no good when you walked in! Get the hell out of my store, this play money is bogus!"

The man pushed sasuke away from the other side of the counter with a hand. Sasuke grew angry. Nobody else was around. He would be more than likely be getting off scot free if he roughed this man up a bit. Sasuke reached forward and grabbed the man by the back of the head, slamming his face into the table. "Don't touch me unless I say you can. Listen... If you really don't want my money I'll take it and leave you a parting gift." Sasuke drew his Kusanagi and cleaved the table in half next to the man. The man screamed and Sasuke leaned forward to speak into his ear. "I am taking these clothes and I don't expect you to remember any of this. This is all a dream." Sasuke lifted the man to stare into his eyes and his sharingan swirled about, the man starting to drool. His head falling to the table when Sasuke dropped it. He scooped up his Ryo and took some extra clothes to his liking and changed into his original set, carrying his new "purchases" and his old outfit with him as he left the store. The man would wake up and remember nothing of the experience, only that he had been hit with something and had not remembered anything after that. Sasuke had found and destroyed any cameras in the store. He knew what they were at least.

He walked on in his new outfit, almost entirely blending in with the world around him aside from Kusanagi hanging from the back of his belt. This was, however, a necessity. Sasuke couldn't go without Kusanagi. Still Sasuke was thinking of another dilemma. What would he do about his ryo, which clearly wasn't accepted in this country as an accurate form of currency? Even in the ninja world Sasuke had needed to lay low more often than not. He had to earn money in odd jobs and pay for things Even he greatest of criminals couldn't simply beat what they wanted out of the general public. Such things would make laying low difficult. He needed to find a bank of some sort. An hour of looking and asking for direction and Sasuke had found what he was looking for. A bank where he would be able to trade in his own money for the money of this country. It was a huge building and when he walked in guards waited just inside. Sasuke asked one of them what he could do to trade in his money for the money of Japan and they led him to a young woman who looked smart. She had large glasses and her hair was up in a tight bun. Sasuke forced a smile as he sat down. "I was told you wish to exchange foreign money for yen. What form of currency are you turning in?"

Sasuke reached for his purse and placed it on the desk. "I have ryo. What is the exchange rate for that here?" Honestly Sasuke had only heard of a few places where ryo wasn't used as the most common currency. Gold dust and some other minor currency forms did exist but ryo had long made them largely unpopular. Sasuke had never even heard of yen. "How much Yen will this much get me?"

The young woman looked a bit confused at the word "Ryo" and looked inside the little pouch. She looked even more confused now that she saw the money in question. "I am sorry sir, I have never heard of ryo. I am afraid I can't tell you the exchange rate. Perhaps I could check my files. Would you mind waiting a bit for me to check?" Sasuke nodded slowly. He was wary enough and there was no use causing a scene. Maybe this Japan place he was in was so far from his continent that they hadn't ever used ryo. It was wholly understandable. So he waited for a few moments and the young woman returned with an apologetic look upon her face. "Excuse me sir, where was it you said you came from? According to my files ryo isn't a form of applicable currency in the world. What was your name again?"

Sasuke hesitated. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am from Konohagakure No Sato in the Fire Country."

The woman hesitated but no sooner did she begin to open her mouth than did an enormous bang sound from outside the room. In through the door burst two men armed with strange objects. "Hands in the air! Get on the ground, this is a stickup!" The young woman, of course, fell to the ground. She covered her head with her hands and Sasuke sat at his chair, mildly confused. This was definitely an annoyance. One of the men walked up to him and pointed the strange object at his head, poking him with it. Sasuke looked at him with a bit of anger. "Hey you, punk! Get the hell on the ground! You deaf or somethin, I'll blow your brains out, meat head!"

Sasuke looked at the man and he man stared at him with a testing glare. Most of his face was covered but his eyes were definitely visible. Was this a challenge? "I am sorry sir, I didn't realize this was a challenge. I accept." The man gave Sasuke a questioning look but before he could reply Sasuke had reached up and twisted his arm around, turning the man around and drawing Kusanagi. In one fluid motion Sasuke had sliced the man's head off and the remaining man looked at him in shock. "I suppose you are next, right? I'll make this as painless as I can." The man opened fire as Sasuke moved forward, ducking around where the man was pointing. He rolled under the man and cut him from navel to nose, making the thief's entrails his extrails. The Uchiha stepped out of the office and closed the door. The place was swarming with these challengers, these ninjas who clearly had no skill. All of them looked his way, having heard gunfire. They pointed at Sasuke and Sasuke brought his hand to his mouth. "Katon: Endan!" From Sasuke's mouth erupted a rolling inferno that caught perhaps half of these strange ninja. They burned alive, the rest fleeing for their lives with retreating fire on Sasuke. He chased them down to their strange carriage of sorts. Sasuke hadn't known what all of the carriages were, running without horses. Still this carriage had wheels and so Sasuke cut the wheels out from under it, opening the door and continuing his slaughter. One of them fired the strange weapon at him and hit. A strange feeling of pain ran through Sasuke. It was horrific and quick. It wasn't even a deep kunai injury but a small pellet that must have gone straight through Sasuke. It hurt, to say the least. Where was a medic ninja when he needed it. Juugo or Karin would have be useful but they would still have to be back in the Fire Country, wherever in relation to Japan that must have been.

Soon more carriages arrived and Sasuke looked around. Men in white robes swarmed him and he almost attacked until he realized that all of them had no weapons. They weren't seeming to want to attack him. No, they were trying to help? They escorted him into a carriage and inside they looked over him and ordered him to let them remove his clothes. He did so, not wanting to disagree with what was clearly a wish for help. They covered his wounds and soon enough he had arrived at a hospital. This Sasuke knew was a good place to be. Even if he didn't know where he was a hospital was almost always a place of safe haven. He was looked after, stitched up, put to bed and asked his name and contacts. Naturally he answered with Uchiha Sasuke. It was clear that nobody knew of him in this strange country. When asked if he had anyone who could come see him he only answered "Amane Misa." it was the first and only thing that came to his mind. After all he may have not known her well but he knew enough to know that she would put up with him."

Later that night Amane Misa had arrived. She had received a call about a Mr. Uchiha Sasuke at the hospital. Something about how he had suffered a gunshot wound at a bank that was recently robbed in an act of supposed heroism, killing all but one robber in he process. Misa quickly made up her story. When she arrived she was asked things and answered falsely, of course. "Oh, Sasuke-kun is a friend of the family. We have known each other our whole lives. After my parents died he showed up to help me out on occasion. E was coming to see me and must have been stopping in at the bank to make a withdrawal. As for his sword, you see he collects them! He's a big fan of old style weaponry so he collects them and brings them back to China where he has been living for a while. He must have seen that sword and liked it. He's always been a really nice guy, always sticking up for others. He was just trying to help." When asked about how exactly Sasuke had blown fire Misa spoke up exactly what she believed herself. "He's a magician back in China. You saw him put his hand to his mouth right? That's his flame liquid. He always does little street shows when he comes to visit me. It is fun to see at my shows. He probably just thought it would help out in this occasion. Can I see him?"

Immediately Misa was shown to Sasuke's room where he sat waiting. He had a wound on his shoulder but aside from that all the blood that had stained his figure was entirely his own aside from a few knife cuts from his "enemies." He looked up at Misa, shirtless and completely indifferent. "Hello, Misa-san. I am sorry to have bothered you."

Misa stepped up with a serious look and spoke out. "Well you should be! I knew you were coming, Sasuke-kun but to cause so much trouble? Geez, you even got yourself shot up and cut. Don't try to be such a hero, alright? You always get into trouble whenever you come here, it's a surprise they haven't passed a law to keep you out of Japan as a whole! Come on, we are getting you home where you can rest! I love you so much, but you are so troublesome, you know that?"

Sasuke was confused. What happened to Misa hating his very presence? This would have to be a show, it must have been. Misa was covering Sasuke's back. "I am... sorry." Soon enough Sasuke had been checked out with a bottle of pain pills for his wound. It was nothing anyway, Sasuke had definitely suffered worse in his life.

They finally arrived back at Misa's home and Misa locked the door, turning to Sasuke with an angry look. "I can't believe you! What were you thinking, those men were dangerous! I am surprised you weren't killed but all you got away with is this tiny little gun wound! Here, have your pretty sword and bags back! Good lord, you are irritating!" Misa stepped away from Sasuke, who sat on her bed. She made her way into the kitchen and sighed as she grabbed her first aid kit from under the sink. Keep the wound bandaged, they had said. She grabbed some bandages and returned to see Sasuke idly chatting with Rem. He really didn't look to bad now that he wasn't pointing a sword at her. Sasuke was attractive as far as looks went. He had an air of mystery about him that really set a sort of mood. If Misa hadn't been so set on Kira and would have met Sasuke under slightly more normal terms she may have even wanted to fall for him. Still that was out of the question. Slowly she took her Death Note from her desk and sat on her computer, looking up various criminals to kill.

Sasuke noticed Misa's attention. E had been wondering what that strange, smaller screen was for. "Excuse me, Misa-san? What is that? It is clear that your bigger screen is a television but what are you using there?"

Misa looked back. What was wrong with Sasuke now? Was he referring to her PC? Still Misa guessed that wherever Sasuke was from it was nothing like a normal place. He probably didn't know what many things were. He seemed entirely unknowing even of what a gun was, after all. Perhaps it would be best to tell him. "This is a computer, Sasuke-kun. There are a lot of things you can do with it. Come look." Sasuke stepped up and Misa opened her internet browser. "Right now I am surfing the internet for criminals."

Sasuke was confused. Why would Misa have such an obsession with criminals? "Why are you looking for them?"

Misa paused. It wasn't as if Sasuke was a danger. He clearly didn't know of Kira and more than likely wouldn't care. Such affairs were not of his country, not yet at least. "My notebook. It's called the Death Note. If I write someone's name in it while thinking of their face they will die of a heart attack within a minute. If I write the cause of death that is how they die if they can."

Sasuke hesitated. This sounded like a powerful item but hadn't Misa tried to do such a thing earlier? "Then what about me? Hadn't you tried to kill me with it? Why am I not dead?" Sasuke remained confused at this though his face remained completely indifferent. He would keep his calm demeanor.

Misa smiled and looked back. "I don't know at all why. You should have died earlier and also when Rem wrote your name in her death note. However, neither Rem nor I can see your name and time of death with our eyes. I don't know why."

Sasuke cocked his head sideways a bit. Rem spoke up at this. "You, Uchiha Sasuke, are an anomaly to my people. Unlike any other people I haven't been able to see your name or time to live. That, however, is a natural part of my people and I have chosen to make a deal with Misa to give her the eyes of the Shinigami, eyes like mine. Rightfully she should be able to see your name and time to live but, like myself, she cannot. Do you know how you were brought here?"

Sasuke nodded. "I was fighting Naruto... I was going to kill him but then Uchiha Tobi stepped in and used a jutsu that sent me here. Tell me... You have never heard of the Fire Country, of Konohagakure No Sato, of ninja?"

Misa spoke up at this. Shaking her head a bit. "Ninja have always been something fun, an old people that have been twisted to seem more supernatural than real nowadays. As for Konoha-whatever or the Fire Country I haven't heard of them. Google doesn't show them as anything worth looking into. Listen Sasuke, maybe you should take a rest. It's clear that you are here for some reason or another. Maybe you should just relax and think on it. Here, let me bandage that." Misa took the time from her notebook to cover Sasuke's stitches with a clean bandage and smiled. "You are strange but I think I can deal with you. After what happened tonight I don't think you are necessarily a bad guy. You killed those robbers, after all. Speaking of which..." Misa looked at the news and smiled as she found the picture of the last robber. She quickly wrote his name in the Death Note and smirked. He wouldn't be robbing any more banks in a minute or so.

"So that book kills people just by writing their name in it? Could you write a name for me?" Sasuke asked.

Misa looked back. "Is he a criminal? I need a name and a face, though, or it won't work. Also I only kill criminals. Only those worthy of being killed are killed by Kira's hands."

Sasuke thought on this. He didn't have Naruto's picture. Still at that thought he guessed that if Misa's magic book couldn't kill him then it probably couldn't hurt Naruto either. "Sorry... I don't have a picture of him on me. Never mind." Sasuke quickly went to sit back down on the bed, sighing. He looked at the computer. It was so small. Sasuke had, of course, seen a computer before such as at the Chuunin Exam so long ago. Still computers where Sasuke was from were huge and only used for big projects. Not just anyone had one like it seemed here. "Misa-san, could you show me this country? It is vastly different from my country. Carriages don't need horses here and computers, which I have seen in my home country before, are so small, nothing like the huge screens and computers of my country. I have never seen a weapon that fires small metal pieces at people like that weapon did. What did they call it, a gun?"

Misa sighed. Sasuke really had been raised under a rock, hadn't he? "Alright, I'll show you around. Those carriages, by the way, are called cars. They are a part of everyday life too. Most people have cars now. However, civilians aren't allowed to have guns by the laws of Japan. They are dangerous." Sasuke nodded and Misa led him to her couch where he slept the night over.

The next morning Misa attended to something in the morning and then woke Sasuke. She led him around town, showing him all sorts of things that apparently weren't present in his country. Still it got stranger. Sasuke had been to a whole bunch of countries that Misa had never heard of. It almost sounded as though Sasuke lived in a whole different world; which was, of course, impossible. Eventually night came around and Misa bid Sasuke farewell. She went to a building as her plan carried through smoothly. She had sent a bunch of tapes to Sakura TV and they were now airing them. She watched the station from a nearby building. A man tried to run into the building but she immediately did away with him. Eventually an ambulance just crashed into the station and Misa wasn't sure what to do. Still she ended up needing to run, unable to chance her presence any longer. She returned to her apartment, Sasuke waiting in front of her computer, clicking the mouse about. Misa stepped up to him. "What are you looking at Sasuke-kun?"

Of course nothing could have prepared Misa for what she saw next. Sasuke, who sat cross legged on the swivel chair, was looking at porn on the internet, an expression of complete indifference upon his face as he chewed on a piece of beef jerky. "So this is what the internet is for?" Sasuke asked. "I would have thought it could be used for something better. I found some pictures of you but they weren't like this."

Misa shouldered Sasuke clear off the chair and looked down at him in anger. "Don't look at that nasty stuff, Sasuke-kun! Why would you even think to do that?" Misa looked at the screen and on the screen, in the search box was written "Ninjas." Surely he hadn't been looking for this directly. A bad search perhaps.

Sasuke looked up from the floor angrily. "I was curious what this country knew about ninjas so I looked it up. I am mildly disturbed at what I found, though. That is not the way a proper ninja should act."

Misa was embarrassed that she had come home to this. "Ninjas don't exist anymore! They existed a long time ago but they aren't real now, and they never did that I suspect."

"I am a ninja and I exist. That is simply not what ninjas do though." Sasuke said blandly.

Misa looked at Rem, who shrugged a bit. She then turned to Sasuke. "Alright, Sasuke-kun! You show me what ninjas do since you are one!"

Sasuke stood up and put his hands together in some seals. His right hand became wreathed in sparkling, chirping energy and he showed it to Misa. He grabbed a small, relatively unbreakable item from Misa's desk and tossed it into the air, spearing it with his chidori in an explosion of electrical sparks. "Ninjas are tools of battle, in a way. We can blow fire and call lightning and many more things. I could show you more." Sasuke swept Misa up into his arms, bridal style and stepped to the window. "I will show you, just hold on." Rem moved forward but Sasuke stepped out of the window, Misa screaming momentarily until she realized that she wasn't falling. Sasuke was simply standing horizontally on the side of the building. "As a ninja I can walk on walls and ceilings and even water. I can use jutsu and I can handle things that most cannot." Sasuke launched from the window and this time Misa screamed louder. The people below no doubt couldn't hear her over the distance and the sound of traffic, unable to see her as anything but a bird because humans most certainly didn't fly like Sasuke seemed to be doing. Still Sasuke wasn't flying. He was jumping from one side of the street to another, landing on the opposing buildings and leaping upward again at great speeds. Misa finally stopped screaming and looked at the area around them, amazed at what was actually happening. Tit was all so magical and as she looked up at Sasuke she wondered, was he some sort of knight in shining armor? Finally Sasuke's last bound landed them on top of Misa's apartment building, some 80 stories up. Misa dared not let go of Sasuke now. Sasuke only looked down at her. "This is what ninja do."

Misa was stunned at this sight. Sasuke was so strong, so stunning in the moonlight here where the street lights were so unseen. He stood shirtless with her in his arms. It was amazing. For a moment Misa even thought that Sasuke would be better than Kira. Still she quickly snapped out of these thoughts. "Put me down!" She cried. "Why did you bring me all the way up here? Bring me back home!" Sasuke only nodded, looking down at her and leaped off the edge of the building, Misa screaming for dear life in his arms. They were falling for maybe ten seconds before they came to a halt, Sasuke landing just outside Misa's window, sideward on the wall. He ducked into the room and Misa felt her feet hit the floor with a tap. She could hardly stand from the shock of it all. Sasuke opened his mouth but Misa's hand cut him off as she slapped him hard across the cheek. "Never do that again, you hear me? You scared the hell out of me!" Sasuke only touched the side of his face and nodded. It seemed Misa didn't like heights or something. Regardless of Misa's love or lack thereof of high places he was in what seemed a whole new world, a new country that shared practically nothing in common with his own. Sasuke would need to learn about this place and find out what he would be able to do to get home.

{HR}

There ya have it! The first chapter of Separate Worlds But Hearts As One!

I hope it was pretty good but, as usual, my first chapters always kinda suck ^_^;; Anyway I will definitely get better in the next few chapters! Will Sasuke meet Yagami Light? Will Misa find out soon enough that Kira may not be her chosen one? What will Light do when he finds a sword wielding ninja with the second Kira? Lastly, when will L show up!?! You'll all see soon ^_^

Yours,

Tankou001


	2. Chapter 2

Separate Worlds But Hearts As One

A Misa X Sasuke Fanfiction

Hey all! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Separate Worlds But Hearts As One! I started this as a little tribute to two of my friends and after finishing the first chapter I have a feeling this is gonna be a good fic ^_^

I would like to let some know that there is a reason the story seems strange right now. Light has yet to join the task force, however, Misa has struck. My reasoning behind this phenomenon is Sasuke's appearance. Tobi's ability to send Sasuke to the world of Death Note has messed with the space/time continuum in both worlds, meaning most things that happen from here on out will be a bit twisted from the original storyline of Death Note.

Still this fic is missing a bit. Light has yet to appear as well as L. None of these characters have really yet met though Misa is on her way to finding Light and thus connecting all of the main characters to the story. Still what will happen when Sasuke and Light meet?

Wait and see!

Enjoy!

{HR}

Sasuke sat watching some music channel. He had been stuck nearly a week in Misa's apartment. His wound from that gunshot was healed up already because of the fact that he was a ninja, made of tougher stuff than the average human. His speed of healing was currently the center of Misa's amazement, of course, though she kept him all locked up in her apartment so that he wouldn't cause trouble. On the television where Sasuke found much better things to watch than in his world, Sasuke now watched a man on an electric guitar play a horribly complex song, moving from note to note, the riffs difficult even for masters at the guitar. Still Sasuke knew better in his case. His sharp eyes caught everything, taking it all in. He knew he had to fit in, he had to get himself a respectable form of employment. He had been watching cooking channels and music shows, carpentry programs and medical documentaries. This television set seemed to hold all that Sasuke would need to gain steady employment, at least as long as he strayed from cartoons and action movies. Misa stepped into the apartment and smiled. "I found him, Sasuke-kun! Isn't this great! I found Kira! Now I only need to meet him."

Sasuke didn't answer this. Instead he spoke on a whole different subject. "Misa-san, I want to get a job and go into a college."

Misa looked confused as Sasuke stayed intent on the guitar solo on the television. "Why would you want to do that, Sasuke? You need a high school diploma to get into college. You don't even have high school where you come from, or so you say. We can't just make up stuff."

"Then I'll get those on my list of things to do. I went to ninja academy, this should be easy enough. Orochimaru, my mentor, taught me much before I had to get rid of him." Sasuke turned off the television as the man on the screen finished his guitar solo.

Misa hesitated. "What do you mean, get rid of him?"

Sasuke hesitated. He didn't want to seem like the criminal he was in Misa's eyes. That would complicate things. "Orochimaru-sama had done many bad things. He was a criminal to Konohagakure No Sato and had killed many people and done many forbidden experiments before I killed his for his actions. I found almost too late that he planned to kill me and I made sure he couldn't."

Misa grimaced. "I see. Well I suppose you did what you had to. Anyway, you can't possibly hope to get into college right now. You don't have the skills, or the contacts."

Sasuke grabbed a coat that he had gotten and pulled it on. "I can make them. Besides, isn't this Kira guy supposed to be a student around college level. Maybe I could meet him for you and lead him to you. He has one of those Shinigami, right? I alone can see them without one of your notebooks. If I find him then I could lead him to you without suspicion. He will simply be a college friend. Also I am no doubt eating all of your food and relying on you while not doing anything in return. Even I have the need to pay people back. Let me try this. Just let me take that test for college. I will take care of the contacts issue."

Misa frowned as Sasuke made for the door. "Where are you going?"

Sasuke looked back as he opened the door. "Going to get my contacts and sign up for the college test. Where else would I be going?"

Misa shook her head and grabbed Sasuke's arm angrily. "You can't just force someone to give you a reference!"

Sasuke pulled away. "Misa-san, people are forgetful. Maybe someone knows me and simply doesn't remember it yet, even if they never actually met me. I can be very... persuasive." With that Sasuke opened the door and left, leaving Misa angry in her apartment. What was he thinking, that strange man? Still Sasuke was on his way to a prestigious high school to meet the principle. Of course nobody knew him in reality but he could use genjutsu to make them think they did. Behind him he noted Rem, following. "You aren't staying with Misa-san?"

Rem spoke up at this. "I will warn you, talking to yourself is something that humans don't normally do, especially if they are trying to get into college. I am curious as to what you can do. I am coming with you to see. I know Misa will be fine by herself. Just act as though I am not here, the humans won't ever see me anyway."

Sasuke nodded and continued. He went to a high school, a big one with lots of good reports. He made his appointment with the principle and when the principle called him in he forced a smile. "Excuse me sir, I was hoping for a reference for the university entrance exam."

The principle hesitated, squinting at Sasuke for a moment. "I am sorry, young man, I don't remember you at my school. What was your name again?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, sir." Sasuke spoke up.

The principle turned and looked at his computer for a bit. He shook his head after a while. "I am sorry, Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have you in the directory. I don't recall seeing you when you attended."

Sasuke leaned forward over the desk and looked at the screen. "I don't believe it, I was the second top scoring student at the graduation. Are you sure you don't remember me? You patted me on the shoulder personally when I left this school. Please could you check again?" Sasuke's eyes twirled around as he spoke, the principle caught in his genjutsu.

The aged man thought for a moment. "Maybe I could have passed your name by accident or something. I think now I remember you.... Yes, that's right. Uchiha Sasuke, how could I forget. Full of promise you were, though your choice of clothes, as even now I see, has always been a bit off. Well let me check again. I don't see your records here but there must have been a mistake in the system. Do you have your diploma?"

Sasuke nodded and reached into his bag, pulling out a blank piece of paper. His genjutsu, however, showed this paper as a full high school diploma. "Here you are, sir. I hope this works enough to back up my statements."

The principle looked at the diploma. "Well this is my handwriting, that's for sure. Of course I'll fix this mistake right away. I am so sorry, Sasuke-san, of course you can use me as a reference in the exams. Oh dear, how could I have ever forgotten about you in the first place?" The principle gave a hearty laugh at this and turned to update the system. Sasuke was soon walking back out with a new copy of his diploma, this one a true diploma, no longer needing genjutsu to back up his statement. He had gotten it because his genjutsu had made the paper seem ripped. Of course the principle couldn't dare let his second best pupil leave with a ripped diploma.

Soon enough the process was duplicated with a middle school and Sasuke had entered for the college entrance exams. It wasn't like he was stupid. He knew what would be considered college math at twelve years of age. All that was required for a ninja, of course. He returned to Misa's apartment and the young blond sat on her bed, Rem having already left to go ahead. When Sasuke entered Misa gave him a look. "I didn't know you were so smart, Sasuke-kun. Second in high school, first in junior high? Why hadn't I heard of all of this? You are my age."

Sasuke shook his head, placing his diplomas on the table. "I am a man of many hidden talents, Misa-san. Just don't pry on it. The tests are tomorrow, anyway, so I will be busy then. I entered for the biggest, best university in the city so I would hope this would be where this Kira man would be. What did you say his name was?"

"Yagami Light is his name. He is everything I thought he would be." Misa said with a smile. "So tell me, Sasuke-kun, what do you want in return for all this? You are looking for Light to see me so we can bring justice to the world, right? You gotta be wanting something from me."

Sasuke shook his head yet again. "Not at all... I want to get back home and do my own business. This is all for now. When I find my way back I will leave this strange world and leave you all behind."

Misa frowned. In the past week the three, Sasuke, Rem and Misa alike, had finally come to the conclusion that whoever Tobi was he had made Sasuke simply go to a different world entirely. No maps Sasuke made of the Ninja continent or any other places in his world matched up to anywhere in the real world comparable to their size or shape. This meant that either Sasuke couldn't remember where he was from or he was from a different world entirely. Guessing by what Sasuke could do and how amazing he already seemed amnesia was not likely and since Shinigami came from another world it would be a more likely possibility that Sasuke simply came from his own world. "Well I hope all goes well for you. You better get to sleep though. The exams are early." Sasuke nodded and the two retired for the night.

In the morning Sasuke woke early, before Misa had needed to get up. She was now lying in her nighty underneath her covers, unaware of Sasuke's next actions but no doubt uncaring. Rem came into view. "You are leaving for the exam? Would you mind if I came with?" Sasuke shook his head.

Soon enough they were both at the exams and Sasuke sat at his table. The instructors explained everything about what was to happen, no cheating was allowed, the time limit, everything. Finally he called out to a student and instructed him to sit properly in his seat before the test began. This man looked strange, indeed. He had unkempt black hair, no shoes and eyes that resembled those of Sabaku No Gaara from his own world. They were eyes that were alert, though they looked tormented by lack of sleep. The test began and Sasuke immediately activated his Sharingan. He looked at his questions and, for the most part, found them easy enough. Still he cheated with his eyes, double checking everyone, looking at the most widely accepted answer, spotting when people were having trouble and centering in on a certain someone who supposedly had the single highest national average of them all, Yagami Light. The same man who had a grotesque monster floating behind him. At the end of the test he returned home and the next day attended the ceremony for acceptance. He had done perfect, a perfect score only matched by two other people. One was, of course, Yagami Light. The last was a man by the name of Ryouga Hideki. At the ceremony he was called up and Light spoke, Hideki spoke, the same strange man who had, the previous day, been sitting wrong with no shoes. Then Sasuke was called to speak. He just explained that he was proud to have been accepted into the school, proud that he would be here with the rest of the people who were there to attain higher learning and all that other academic nonsense.

In the end Yagami Light stepped up to him, effectively saving him the trouble of approaching him. The man was rather friendly, a smile on his face as a greeting. "Excuse me, Uchiha Sasuke, right? Congratulations on the test."

Sasuke forced a smile as he spoke. "Yes, congratulations to you as well, Yagami Light. May I speak with you momentarily? I have shown interest in you from the start but I haven't had the chance to introduce myself."

Light hesitated. "I don't see why not."

Sasuke nodded and looked up to the other monster who was staring at Rem with a twisted smile. The two walked a ways away from anywhere where they could be heard. "Yagami Light? Is it true that you are Kira?" Light hesitated. Sasuke knew that he was now more than ever. "Don't worry, I mean you no danger. I know someone who may want to speak with you. A friend of mine who possesses a similar friend, just like yours which now floats behind you."

Light took a step back. "I don't know how you can see him or how you know... Still who could you be to know someone with that book?"

Sasuke paused and sat down on a bench. "I am Uchiha Sasuke, as was said in the ceremony. However, you may feel like jumping to conclusions and trying to kill me with your Death Note... I would advise against it, though. I will let you know right now that I cannot be effected by the Death Note. If you asked your Shinigami I am sure you would find that he can't know my name or time to live. My friend and her Shinigami have already tried killing me with their notes. My life can't be taken by such means. Still I will let you know that I have no wishes to stop your plot. I only wish to get back go my world and make it better just as you do with yours. Please don't worry."

Still Light was tense. "When should we meet? I can hardly meet with you now."

Sasuke nodded. "We'll keep in contact at school. It's not like we can afford to be so familiar with each other right now. How about for now we simply spend school time with each other. Since we were two of the three top scoring students it would be reasonable to assume that we would compare notes and such. Just keep in contact and the other Kira will soon be in your company." Sasuke remained calm. It wasn't as if this really effected him directly. He was to set up this meeting, that was all."

Light nodded. "I have something to attend to... I'll see you tomorrow at school."

The two parted. Sasuke soon arrived back home where Misa waited patiently. He set down his things and looked at Misa, forcing a smile. "I found Yagami Light. I was up front with him at the ceremony. He seemed intelligent enough to listen to reason. However, he seemed a bit cautious. I don't know what to make of it yet."

Misa had been excited when Sasuke told her about Light. Still she rushed behind him and looked about. "Well where is he? Why didn't you bring him with you?"

Sasuke grumbled at this. "You can't really expect that two strangers just get along right away, can you? It will take time, Misa-san. Just be patient. He knows you, as my partner, are the second Kira and he won't turn his back on you. Just be patient. I'm going to take a nap, all this college crap has me sleepy."

Sasuke went to the couch and slammed himself into it. Misa frowned. He was right, of course, but the blond wanted Light now. She was impatient. "Well I am going shopping! You eat too much anyway!" Sasuke simply shrugged on the couch. Misa was out the door without another word. She stalked through the streets angrily, upset that Sasuke hadn't brought Light to her right away. She wanted to see him now, even if it may not have been the wisest of things. Rem was now behind the young woman. Misa looked back and frowned at Rem.

The Shinigami floated closer. "Misa, be patient. Sasuke-san is right, you need to be cautious."

"I know, Rem..." Misa muttered. "But I want to see him now."

"How about you go do something you like for now. Go to the mall or a restaurant." Misa smiled and nodded. Even if she was a Shinigami Rem knew how to cheer Misa up right away.

Meanwhile Sasuke had already grown bored of resting. Fifteen minutes of sleeping had made the Uchiha even more restless and he hungered for something to do. He slowly stepped from the apartment and made his way about town. Near a park he heard a sound like that of the television programs he had most recently been watching, the sound of an electric guitar. The chords struck and hummed through the air with a grand audience cheering behind them. Sasuke was strangely guided to the sound. He found himself in the park, a guitarist on the stage playing a tune that lulled Sasuke into a trance of sorts. He watched the guitar and at the very end of the solo Sasuke heard himself yell out above all others. "I could do better!" The world stopped and looked at him, Sasuke's form now in the middle of a sea of eyes. He had just stepped into the ring and this was not one of combat.

"I see someone wants to call me out on a guitar battle! Well you seem pretty sure of yourself, kid. Someone give this guy a guitar! Come on up kid!" Said the aging rocker on the stage, his band behind him. Sasuke stepped up to the stage reluctantly and someone set a guitar in his hand, a Gibson Flying V with an outer rim of black. It quickly yet harmoniously faded into purple and then a deep red in the central area. Various knobs adorned the guitar and a whammy bar as well. It was a beautiful piece of work and Sasuke stared at it for a moment before the guitarist spoke up. "I'll tell you what kid. If you can beat me in a guitar battle you get that shiny guitar, free of charge. I won't be holdin' back!"

Sasuke nodded slowly as he looked at the guitar. "Alright..." He muttered and suddenly the band played in the background, the guitarist playing a tune experimentally before beginning to shred on his own guitar. Sasuke's ears nearly shattered a he was standing right in front of the gigantic speaker. He looked at the guitarist and began playing, his fingers working across the neck of his guitar, pick snapping across several dozen strings in a single second. The two began the battle fierce and Sasuke soon found himself strumming through the lines of the song. At one point higher notes played and Sasuke looked at the guitarist as he played a riff so extreme his hands could hardly be seen. The lead guitarist tore through a powerful combination of notes and Sasuke followed with his own riff, destroying he aging rocker's previous display with a variation of several different solos he had seen on television. Soon enough Sasuke stopped with the guitarist and they stared at each other. Sasuke had been working well at his guitar and the older guitarist looked at him with a small smile before he tore into yet another amazing riff and Sasuke waited before creating yet another spectacular display of guitar work. The two now took turns, displaying their might in the ways of guitar but finally, after perhaps four minutes more of battling on their guitars they stopped for an instant and Sasuke began a whole new play at his guitar, the lead guitarist seeming like he was out of material but Sasuke letting a slow rise and fall of tune fly through the audience., finally ending in a fierce power chord that shook the park itself. The crowd started cheering and maybe for three minutes all Sasuke heard was the cacophony of labored cried from the audience.

Misa had similarly been drawn to the park from the amazing sounds and had landed herself in the back of the crowd. She had seen Sasuke step up and thought to step to him, pulling the man off stage. However, she couldn't have hoped to push her way through the crowd and was forced to watch Sasuke's battle with the aging guitarist. The show was amazing and Misa soon found herself crammed into the people in front of her as more and more people joined the crowd, drawn by the spectacular display of musical genius. Sasuke finally finished off his battle with an ear splitting solo, showing his opponent that he was the winner. The crowd screamed with glee at this display and even Misa herself found that she was crying out with wonder in a cheer that perhaps could be heard louder than anyone else in the crowd; At least that was what she thought. Sasuke was asked by the defeated guitarist to stay for the show and Sasuke nodded, playing backup guitar the whole time in several different songs, throwing his own musical twist to each piece. Finally the concert ended and Sasuke walked from the stage coated in a glistening sheet of sweat. He had not left the apartment with his jacket it seemed so his tank top which read "The Bad Guy" was soaked to his skin. Misa found herself pushing violently through the rest of the crazed young women to reach Sasuke. Sasuke, of course, was being mobbed by crazy fan girls but Misa reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him to "safety." She managed to beat off the other girls with the aid of the band's security, Sasuke insisting Misa was a friend. Finally the crowd died down and Misa looked at Sasuke, breathing heavily. "Where did you learn to do that?!? I never knew you could play guitar! Not that well at least."

Sasuke shrugged. "Television, internet." The worst part of this whole thing was Sasuke was telling the truth. He had simply watched music shows, concerts, guitar lesson programs. He had watched and learned and varied. "I thought you were shopping."

Misa scowled at Sasuke. "That isn't something that can just be seen and copied! And I would be shopping if you hadn't gotten all cocky and challenged that poor man to a guitar battle."

The aging rocker stepped up to Misa and Sasuke, patting Sasuke on the shoulder. "If all you had to do to get that good was watch television I wish I had your eyes, Kid." Well, as promised the guitar is yours, play her well and take care of her. What's your name, kid?" The aging rocker held out his hand.

Sasuke, being polite about things, took the man's hand and shook it. "Uchiha Sasuke. Thank you for the guitar."

"My name is Harold, Harold Greene. My band's name is Critical Hit. We're a small band but we have a few good songs and we are getting bigger. We aren't starting out young like you may be but we are trying. If you ever get the mood for it feel free to drop me a line. Here's our card." Harold handed Sasuke a card with an emblem and an email on it. "You guys better get out of here. We are going to be movin' on pretty soon. Take care of that guitar though, Sasuke. She's been to a gig but we keep the old girl clean and shiny. Maybe some day you can show her off."

Sasuke nodded and he left off with Misa. The young woman looked up at Sasuke as he held his new guitar. She looked up and down at it and spotted something that blew her mind. "Sasuke-kun! That guitar, look at the product number."

Sasuke looked at he number Misa was pointing at; four zeros with a two at the end of it. "So..."

"That is the second guitar of the kind ever made!" Misa cried out at him. "How can you be so uncaring about it! That's a rare guitar!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Then I'll keep it safe." Sasuke thought for a moment at all of this. "It's a good instrument though... Shame it has no uses in combat like Kusanagi... Tell me Misa-san, can playing guitar get someone money?"

Misa shrugged at this after thinking for a bit. "Street busking may but normally people of your caliber find themselves a band to join and play for that band. Given the circumstances perhaps you should find one at your college and play for them." Sasuke thought on this. To form more attachments wouldn't be the best thing. Still he had cut Naruto off a long time ago. How hard would it be to cut off a few more people in this world? Misa then came to life. "How about open mic nights! There are a few good clubs I know which are dying for a good performer." Sasuke hesitated. "Maybe you don't know..." Misa stated before continuing. "Open Mic is a sort of busking at a club or restaurant where you can play music or recite poetry and stuff like that. Normally the winner gets money and tips are often given too. It would be small cash but it would suit you."

Sasuke slowly nodded. He wasn't sure what to say. Later that day Sasuke had returned with Misa to her home and stowed his guitar. As far as instruments went it truly was a splendid piece. Sasuke was slightly unknowing of this world's instruments but this wasn't so foreign. It was a nice instrument capable of making good sound, as Sasuke had most clearly shown. It was, however, now dark out. Misa decided that she would go to bed and Sasuke had something in mind. After Misa fell asleep Sasuke sneaked out, stalking through the night laden city. He found a nice cafe that he had come to like quite a bit in the short while that e had been in this world. Misa liked it too, which was why Sasuke was now familiar with it. He sat and ordered a coffee, simply taking in the world around him.

Perhaps an hour went by and also many more cups of coffee. Sasuke was about ready to leave but a man approached his booth. He recognized this man right out. It was none other than Ryouga Hideki. "Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up at Ryouga to show he noticed him. "Would you mind my accompanying you perhaps? I implore you to take my offer."

Sasuke just shrugged and watched Hideki sit. "I wasn't aware that you shared the same liking for midnight cafes as I did, Hideki-san." Hideki only smiled. "What warrants the visit? I should think it wouldn't be common of us to simply happen to be in the same place at the same time as mere coincidence."

Hideki nodded as he waved down a waitress. "Two cakes and a parfait please. Also a cup of coffee." As the waitress left Hideki faced Sasuke. "I understand this may seem odd. You attracted my attention at the orientation for our university. I was interested to find that not only were there two but three tops scoring students. You, Light-san and myself all scored perfect scores in the test."

"And your point happens to be what, Hideki-san? I will admit, I have been tutored well over the course of my life, gone only to the best schools gotten only the very best scores if I could help it. I am above average, if I do say so myself. Might I ask why this interests you so much? Your words alone proved that I am not the only one to have this... knack."

Hideki smiled slightly as his cake arrived. Biting into the first forkful he looked at Sasuke, pushing a piece his way. "A good point you make, Sasuke-san. I suppose it makes sense that I shouldn't be amazed at your abilities when I personally equaled them. I am, by no means, a jealous sort nor am I unwilling to believe I could have an equal in this world. Still it makes me think about things to know that two have been in such close proximity for so long and I hadn't noticed." Sasuke stirred his coffee as he took a fork for the cake that had been passed to him. This man didn't seem anything special save for perhaps the nosy sort of individual. "I want to be frank with you, Sasuke-san. I don't trust this sudden coincidence. You have a spotless record it seems, aside from a most recent endeavor at the city bank." Sasuke was mildly taken aback at this. "Yes, Sasuke-san. I am aware of your actions of heroism at the bank earlier this month. Still that isn't my concern. Your files from your schools say that you have, over the course of your whole entire school career, taken many trips to China, just recently getting back a few weeks ago. Of course these are all accounted for... Might I ask to sample a bit of your Chinese?" With that Hideki promptly switched his speech to Mandarin and spoke out in the dialect. "I have learned a few languages in my time, you see. It's a useful little tool in talking with others."

Sasuke was a bit annoyed at this. Why was this man making small talk. He could hardly understand him as well. Sasuke had, in the short time he had been in Japan, learned Chinese but the dialect that he learned was Cantonese, not Mandarin. Noting this he spoke accordingly. "I am sorry... Cantonese is my dialect of choice, not mandarin... I only know about enough mandarin to tell you that I don't know it."

Hideki paused for a moment, returning to Japanese. "I apologize. I had to make sure, you know." He thrust into the cake again with his fork, filling his mouth before speaking once more. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you something a bit more important than just that I know a bit about you..." Hideki leaned closer, clearing his mouth of the cake with a hearty swallow. "I am L." He whispered. Sasuke barely seemed phased. Of course he had heard of L and his deeds, the single greatest private detective in the world currently working on the Kira case. "It seems I am not surprising you. A bit strong in the will then?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Your claims are ridiculous. I have no reason to believe this nor do I see, if you are who you say you are, how it would be important to my current position. You cannot say that you suspect me of being Kira."

Hideki shook his head. "No, I actually don't. I have other people I suspect of such things. However, I do have a thirst for strong and able thinkers. You alone could keep a very low profile if you were to choose to. I have, let us say, formed a team of sorts. Of course I would have to cross reference things, push other things around to make sure you are truly who you say you are. Still your skills would no doubt be very useful in our work trying to discover the true Kira."

Sasuke paused for a moment. Of course this was right out but he had to look as though he was thinking. "My answer is no, Hideki-san. I am a normal person. I don't need to be tied up in the affairs of some crazy Kira hunt..." Sasuke looked at Hideki now. He wouldn't try anything funny. He didn't need to. "I understand I am slightly gifted with mental things and I have been well trained in the martial arts... That doesn't mean that I would have any reason to join a team to stop someone like Kira. You are literally asking me to throw away my life... I saw what happened on the television a while back. The man who went to stop the Sakura TV event from happening fell dead immediately... Why would I want something like that?"

Hideki paused for a moment, eating from his parfait for a bit. The wait alone was annoying Sasuke. Finally he spoke up, mouth half full of the parfait. "I understand greatly your wish for survival and respect your decision... Still that would answer your question... I, however, doubt you would be under any danger of being killed by Kira. Those who don't exist have no name and therefor are in no danger of being killed by Kira."

Sasuke was a bit insulted. "What do you mean, those who don't exist, Hideki-san? Are you implying that I don't go by my real name?" He asked quietly.

Hideki chewed on a bit of cake before answering. "I have been looking through all of the information I could get on you. I deduced easily enough that you are not Kira nor would you have any connection with him as far as I could tell. You have no former roots, no friends as far as I can tell. That alone is what disturbed me and led me to my most recent assumption about you." Sasuke stared at Hideki, quiet, waiting for his finalized words. "Looking through all of your information I was surprised to find that it didn't quite match up... Are you aware that, despite your supposed past, none of your information has ever been recorded beyond three weeks ago? You literally didn't exist and then you appeared out of nothing. I don't suspect that you aren't using your real name. I simply suspect that you are using a name that was given to you. According to anything that I have looked up on you your very existence shouldn't be present. You must either be governmentally zeroed from birth or very well hidden as well as your zeroed state of being."

Sasuke had to hand it to this man, he was quite the tactician. He did his research well. Sasuke sighed. He might as well throw in the proverbial towel on this. He could lie his way right through it. "I will admit... I am not quite who I seem. I was sent here from China without a name many years ago. I made a friend by the name of Amane Misa and am currently staying with her as you more than likely know already. I have never had a real name, not since birth but I popularly go by Uchiha Sasuke."

Hideki smiled, but only just. "That said I can understand, as one who goes by a name like I do, that this sense of privacy is your only shield against those who wish you harm as Kira would if he found you trying to resist him. He would have a face but no name to speak of. That said you are the perfect ally against him. Please... I implore you to join our task force."

Sasuke paused, sipping at his coffee for a moment before looking long and hard through Hideki's eyes. "Tell me, Ryouga Hideki. What would this job entail? You can hardly expect me to simply run out in the open and assassinate people. Believe it or not that sort of thing just isn't for me and I doubt the local lawmakers would appreciate my business in that sort of way even if it happened to be for the greater good."

Ryouga shook his head and cracked the smallest of smiles. "This wasn't at all my idea of your job. My idea was or you to do some more open discovery in our task force. You, as someone with no name, would be able to make your job at the task force more... Let's say public. You will be the voice of the task force. Because you have no name and therefor have no identity that Kira can kill you by you would be able to confidently tell everyone your... real name... and still feel safe from Kira's wrath. If attacked personally you have already shown to be able to defend yourself as shown at the bank."

Sasuke was a bit taken aback at this. Wasn't he using Misa, an appendage of Kira himself, to live off of? Wasn't he trying to set up the meeting between Misa and Yagami Light, the real Kira, so that they could make a better world together? Yes, that was his "job" but he really didn't need to do it, did he? Hen again this could be a good thing even if betrayal wasn't on Sasuke's mind. This way he could give false leads, have this "task force" stray away from Misa. Furthermore his very presence in Misa's company so often would undoubtedly lead this L away from Misa as a suspect. As long as he made sure to tell Ryouga that Misa hadn't been exhibiting any suspicious activity in his presence Misa would no doubt never be caught. It wasn't, of course, that Sasuke cared anything about Misa's well being. Sasuke simply didn't want any complications, any annoyances in his plan to return back to the ninja world. Still, Sasuke couldn't help, in the end, to suspect that he really might have cared about Misa's well being. "I am hesitant to take this offer. Even if I have no name of my own I am still a human... What's in this for me?"

Ryouga sighed as he shoved a spoonful of his parfait into his mouth, speaking with his mouth full in response. "I see, as with everyone, this comes down to payment. Honestly I would have prepared for this. Some people believe Kira the true new world leader, a preposterous notion, of course. Still these people can get touchy. You are, as well, dealing with a matter of international security and, as such, your payment will be vast. I could provide you a rather generous salary if you took this position. Of course, Uchiha Sasuke, I wish I could alone trust you on being happy with a whole different payment... The payment of millions, billions of lives saved over this... The world has several billion people living now... Billions may have seemed an exaggeration but think of it... You, back at the bank, combated criminals to save your own life and the lives of many others. When you killed these criminals, however, it could have been seen as a criminal act in and of itself. Humanity is highly prone to rash decisions. One person could see what they did as an act of heroic martyrdom while the people higher up with the resources to put him away could see it as a criminal act and, as such, that heroic martyr would be put to death. Through this countless others would seek revenge, becoming criminals as well. Kira, our target, would see these people as criminals and would kill them. Innocent bystanders would get out of control, killing others and be killed similarly. Humanity would fall into chaos and Kira would fashion his 'new world' out of the skeletons of dead innocents that could still be alive if they hadn't simply waited patiently. Humanity is a foolish species. The promise of saving so many from their own stupidity alone should be payment enough for many."

Sasuke took about a half a second to think on these words and then immediately after this expedient moment of contemplation tossed the words deep into his mind, forgetting about them. If the world decided to kill itself; If humanity decided to do something stupid enough to murder large fractions of its own population Sasuke couldn't see a better consequence to such a mistake than noticing all too late what the rashness of their foolish endeavors had gained them after climbing to the pile of dead bodies that they had laid down on their own. Such a world would be a place where Sasuke would feel quite at home, after all. He had lived a life bathed in the blood of the fallen. A few billion more bodies wouldn't be that bad. Still, Sasuke would be out of this world by that time. "You'll have to understand if I still want the money..."

Ryouga nodded, reaching into his pocket slowly to pull out a small envelope. "I understand completely. Consider this a sort of... Token of good faith. Inside it is a bit of money for your time tonight as well as card that you may call me by in case you happen to make up your mind about this offer. I trust, Uchiha Sasuke, that I will be hearing from you, whether it be a positive or negative reply, within the week. I wish you good luck and I will see you at school. Have a good night, Sasuke-san."

With that Ryouga stood and walked out of the cafe, giving a check to the waitress as he left. Soon enough Sasuke too finished and left, Ryouga nowhere to be seen. Soon enough Sasuke arrived back at Misa's home and locked the door. Rem floated idly above Misa's bed, watching her. She turned to look at Sasuke. "I trust your nightly walk went well." Sasuke nodded. "What is that in your hand?"

Sasuke looked at the envelope. "I haven't yet seen what was inside it." He opened it slowly, delicately. It could have been trapped with an explosive note or something of that sort. No... This world didn't have those, not unless Sasuke was to make them himself. Inside was a check for fifty thousand yen and a card that read in intricate lettering: L. "I met a man named L... He said he wanted me on some task force. This was a token of good faith, as he put it... I may just take it..."

Rem reacted rather violently to this, flying to Sasuke and looking... angry? Sasuke hadn't really bothered ever trying to tell Rem's emotions apart from one to the other. Her face wasn't human enough to ever really differentiate. "L is against Misa and Kira. Why would you side with him? Do you not care about Misa?"

"No... I don't..." Sasuke spoke slowly as Rem floated backward in surprise. "However, that doesn't mean I am going to mess things up for Misa-san or Yagami Light. Misa houses me well enough. I don't want to mess up my own life by bringing her into this whole investigation crap. I'll lead them off trail and make sure that neither Misa-san or, if it is within my power, Kira, is found out about. I just want to get back to my home world.... Yagami Light wants this world a perfect place and Misa-san wants to help him in that... You wish to help Misa-san stay safe and happy. I see no problems with any of these wishes so I will deal with it, Rem-san... However, I want you to know that I'm only doing any of this because it benefits me in the end. I want my visit to this world as peaceful for me as possible... I want to be comfortable so I don't have to waste my time on stupid, trivial matters. I am not doing this because I care about anyone or anything but getting back home on my own... I am doing this only because I get more out of it." Sasuke hesitated for a moment. He was beginning to doubt that any of his selfish words were really true. He shook his head and headed t the couch. "I'm going to bed... I'll see you in the morning." With that Sasuke fell into a troubled sleep. Normally his sleep was troubled but this was a bit more so than usual. His mind ached with confusion... Why did he feel, deep down, like something was missing? He would push this to the back of his mind. It didn't matter. All that mattered was home... Sasuke would get there no matter how many people he had to slaughter to get there... Whether it involved killing Misa or not.

{HR}

There ya have it! I have taken strangely too long on this chapter. Normally I get them done rather quickly. Anyway I hope you liked it!

Hmm... Not much of an ending author's note this chapter I suppose... Oh well, no loss I suppose if there was nothing to say in the beginning!

Yours,

Tankou001


	3. Chapter 3

Separate Worlds But Hearts As One

A Misa X Sasuke Fanfiction

Hey all! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Separate Worlds But Hearts As One! It's christmas time and I got the urge to pick up another chapter of this. Recently I came through a big revelation for this fic and decided that, in the end, this isn't gonna be the only fic that follows the story. This will eventually become a three part fanfiction series, just like the Transcendance Series I am doing, which is a ChouNata series. I won't tell everyone what happens but it will be good, I promise. Anyway you all saw last chapter where Sasuke met both L and Light. He made Light know that he knew who he was and L offered Sasuke a positioin on the task force! I am pretty sure I don't need to tell everyone that Sasuke is accepting the position. Let's see where everything leads everyone!

Enjoy!

{HR}

Light poured into the window of Amane Misa's apartment. The blond stirred slowly and opened her eyes. The smell of bacon filled her senses and she got up slowly, walking to her kitchen where Sasuke stood over the stove, cooking up breakfast. It had been two weeks since Sasuke had been accepted to the anti-Kira task force where L stayed, one week since Sasuke had introduced Misa to Yagami Light, the first Kira and the man of her dreams. He was everything Misa had expected and more. He was smooth and wonderful and smart. Misa had been ready to throw Sasuke out now that she had found Light but Light had spoken against it. Misa would be safe if Sasuke, who was on the task force, was constantly watching her and lived with her. Nobody would suspect it. Light himself swore that he couldn't be found as long as Misa and Sasuke didn't tell. Misa hadn't been very keen on keeping Sasuke around but he wasn't all bad. Clearly he cared about the world and making it better. Why else would he be on the side of Kira? He was also pretty sweet when he felt like it. Sasuke cooked a lot and bought Misa things. He insisted that he just needed to develop new skills for this world but Misa could tell otherwise. He really did care, in some strange way.

Sasuke looked back, his eyes twisted into the Sharingan and an apron adorning his figure as he flipped the bacon by flicking it into the air and catching it back in the pan. The apron was hot pink with ornate, black lettering spelling out, "Bitchin' In The Kitchen." It was pretty funny that he had chosen that one though all of Sasuke's clothing was a bit bizarre. Misa could hardly ever get him to keep from wearing his favorite shirt, which said "The Bad Guy." He flipped the bacon once more before speaking, not seeming to even be paying attention to the bacon that he was cooking now. "Good morning Misa-san."

Misa smiled and sat down at her table, Sasuke placing down a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of her before turning off the stove. "Morning Sasuke-kun! Thanks for breafast!"

Sasuke sat down beside Misa with his own plate of food. "I only do it to keep my skills up. This isn't just for you or anything."

Misa knew better than to believe Sasuke's word. "So you're going to the task force headquarters today?"

"Yes."

"Anything happening there that I should know about?"

Sasuke finished his meal and put the plate in the sink. "No, not really. I'm leading them all suitably away from you though Ryuzaki is very much suspecting Light-san. I can't do much about this but I am trying to keep him out of trouble."

Misa frowned. "Well make sure that if anything big happens that you get out of there with Light." Sasuke nodded and took his apron off, putting on a clean shirt and his jacket as he picked up his school supplies and his guitar, which was in its case. "Where are you going so early?"

"College." Sasuke said immediately. "I need to get to class earlier today. After school I go to the task force headquarters."

"Say hi to Light for me!" Misa said, waving as Sasuke left the apartment.

Sasuke walked through Tokyo's streets, dodging the bustling students who passed by him. It was early in the morning so it would be obvious that everyone would be in a hurry. Sasuke looked at the train as he neared the station. He wouldn't be able to catch it in time. It was all just as well, though. He didn't care for the train, being cramped inside with so many other people at a time. Sasuke ducked into a small alleyway and made some hand seals. Jutsu would be quicker than the train anyway. As he got ready to speed through his jutsu to the college, however, he heard a noise from afar. It was gunshots. Sasuke heard a scream as well and felt the need to follow the sounds. He peered around a corner to find a few men surrounding a woman and child. They all looked very menacing. Sasuke made to move into the fray but stopped himself. This wasn't his fight. Another gunshot sounded and Sasuke looked back around the corner to see the woman holding her arm in pain, the child crying and the assailants yelling angrily. It was too much, even for Sasuke. He rounded the corner at a run and slammed his book bag over the head of one of the three assailants, knocking him unconscious.

The remaining two attacked Sasuke now, uncaring over teh presence of their former targets. Sasuke grabbed the one with the gun by the arm, snapping it in three places before feeling a sharp pain in his back. He looked back to see the last attacker smiling as the gunman fell on the ground screaming in pain. Sasuke made a face of pain and stepped away from the man, turning about to strike the man hard in the face with his heel. The man dodged aside, coming in for another stab. Sasuke side stepped the attack and went for another strike, missing again. Was Sasuke getting soft from being in Japan? He wasn't used to missing so much.

Clearly it couldn't be just that. The man was obviously trained in some assortment of martial arts. Sasuke wasn't getting soft, the assailants that he found were just getting better. The fight went on for about a minute, the man dodging aside as Sasuke attacked and the man swinging out at him with the knife skillfully. Finally the man leaped at Sasuke, hitting him head on with his knees, pinning Sasuke to the ground. The man rose his knife but Sasuke grabbed the gun of the man who lie beside him and shot. The man atop Sasuke fell after three shots in the torso. Sasuke struggled up and the child who had been under attack approached him. Sasuke felt pain now. He had been struck several times by the knife of his opponent. He was riddled with lacerations and stab wounds. Sasuke stumbled to the nearest wall to keep himself up. Already the police were arriving, trying to grab Sasuke and forcve him back to the ground. Neeless to say he struggled but the words of the injured woman, no doubt the child's mother, halted the police from manhandling the injured Uchiha. Now the police simply helped Sasuke out of the alley, carrying the injured woman as they held Sasuke up.

Fifteen minutes later Sasuke lay in a hospital. This was something of a nostalgia trip. It reminded him of his first day in Japan. He was told that Amane Misa had been called after his ID had been checked. However, L was the first to arrive in his room to speak with him. As usual Ryuzaki wore a t-shirt with jeans. Unkempt hair and shadowed eyes were ever present as he looked down at Sasuke, who was a little too doped up on pain medication to fully realize what was going on. The pain medication had been the very first thing that the medics had given Sasuke when they got him into the ambulance, treating his wounds as well. The whole world was cloudy and blurred. "Yet another act of blatant heroism, eh, Sasuke-kun?" Ryuzaki muttered as he sat down. Sasuke shook his head a bit. Everything was so foggy. The Uchiha couldn't think properly. "You know, despite the fact that you are putting your life on the line I feel more and more each day that you aren't Kira, more sure of it. You are intelligent and a student, as Kira is. I never suspected you being Kira but I did keep you in suspect. Despite the fact that you have, twice in two months, gone out of your way to be the vigilante I am quite certain that you aren't Kira. You killed one man today... out of sheer necessity, so I have heard. You did a good thing, I would say."

Sasuke tried to sit up but the medication that was running through him kept him from doing so. "What happened? Everything is foggy."

"You are on pain killers right now. I don't expect you to be fully aware of your surroundings. Despite your wounds the doctors say you should be able to check out today. Take a few hours of rest. I have made sure that you aren't marked absent from your classes today. Everybody has heard about your act of heroism and the teachers understand. Your skills are very valuable though a little foolhardy. I suppose you're better and smarter than some of the task force. At least you know how to defend yourself against knife attacks." L looked at the door and smiled, if only just. "Miss Amane is here to see you. I will arrange to have you brought to the Task Force Headquarters tonight by Light-kun. Goodbye, Sasuke-kun."

Ryuzaki excused himself and Misa came into the room, her eyes full of tears as she neared Sasuke. She wore a cute, colorful outfit, her hair in pig tails. "Sasuke-kun, you idiot! You could have been killed!" Sasuke looked at Misa's tear covered face. No doubt she was just putting on a show like the first time. After all, Misa had to make sure Sasuke wasn't suspected for anything bad. "If you weren't so badly hurt I would put you into intensive care! Don't ever scare me again like that!" Sasuke had never noticed it but Misa was very pretty. That was surely the pain killers working. "Do you have any idea what I would have done if you died? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself!" Sasuke also now noticed that Misa had a very nice voice. He wondered if she had ever thought of singing for a living. "Are you even listening to me?"

A doctor came in and put a hand on Misa's shoulder. "He probably doesn't understand you, Miss Amane. He's under heavy pain medication. Perhaps it would be best if you talked to him later after the effects wear off a little." Sasuke hadn't noticed it before but the doctor was very ugly and had a horrible voice... at least in comparison to Misa.

Misa looked down at Sasuke with complete concern and nodded slowly. Sasuke reached up and grabbed Misa's hand as she stood. She looked back down at him with a questioning expression. "Misa-san... you are very pretty. I am sorry to have worried you today." Misa's skin was very soft. Sasuke liked the feel of it. His expression was highly glazed over as he spoke. "I might not be able to make dinner tonight so there is... ice cream in the cabinet and pasta in the freezer." Something was decidedly wrong with that statement. "Remember to rewind the red sauce in the VCR and if you need something for the pasta you'll find Zombie Apocalypse in the fridge. Remember to..." Sasuke felt his already heavy eye lids close completely, drifting off into a pleasant sleep.

Misa's face turned the color of an overripe tomato as she smiled in embarrassment. She laid Sasuke's hand back down on the bed and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. He was very sweet, even if he tried to hide it most of the time. She left the hospital and went to her next job. Thanks to Sasuke, however, Misa had been enjoying a bit of luxury. His job in the task force had brought in enough money that Misa could afford to be choosy about what jobs she took, very choosy. Granted she wasn't going to act like a spoiled brat. She took some little commercials and ads but she wasn't wanting to go on big movie productions and, with Sasuke's incoming cash flow, didn't. This commercial was one for some fruit company or something of that nature. It didn't pay much but it also didn't take much of Misa's time. When she was done it was only around noon. Misa decided it would be nice to tour around the town for a bit and found herself drifting further and further toward Light's college. She met Light there and he spoke to her about Ryouga Hideki, L. He wanted her to kill him, but not right then. He told her he would love her if he killed L. This was her chance. No sooner did the conversation end than did L himself appear but Ryouga Hideki wasn't the name she saw above his head. No, it was someone else.

The three talked and Misa found out Ryouga Hideki was a big fan of hers. It was nice to know he was a fan, even if she would eventually have to kill him. It was kind of depressing though. Regardless there were surely many fans of Misa's who were horrible people, criminals who deserved death through the note. She was, after all, an idol. They had fans through the most innocent and the most vile. After breaking off from the three Misa visited Sasuke again. He was now much less doped up and was making sense, fully coherent and ready to check out. Misa spoke with him for a while in privacy. Sasuke was feeling quite a bit better. He was also healing rather quickly despite the deep wounds he had gotten earlier that day. The doctors were amazed at his recovery rate though they urged him to stay sedentary until the wounds completely healed. It was only at about 4 pm that Sasuke was let out, a car picking him up to take him to task force headquarters. Misa was fine to let him go on this. She returned home to go to her "work."

Sasuke was let into the car that had come for him when he was checked out of the hospital. Unsurprisingly Ryuzaki was there. He smiled and greeted Sasuke. "Hello, Sasuke-kun. How was your visit in the ER?"

"You visited me earlier." Sasuke spoke up. Ryuzaki shouldn't have asked questions he knew the answers to.

"I am aware of that, perhaps better than you are." Ryuzaki spoke up. "You seem to have gotten a strangely quick recovery time. I wasn't expecting you to be quite as self sufficient after just one day as you appear to be now. You never cease to amaze, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sighed and nodded. He was still tired from the pain killers. They still clouded his mind just enough to be an annoyance. "I apologize if I may zone off a few times today. I still feel a bit dizzy."

"Perfectly understandable." Ryuzaki countered "You did, after all, suffer many knife wounds. You didn't lose too much blood but they drugged you quite a bit. I don't expect you to really be much help in the guessing department this afternoon. I just feel better having you around to witness the details when they present themselves." Ryuzaki handed Sasuke a doughnut and Sasuke found himself ridiculously hungry, grabbing the doughnut and doing away with it in three bites. "I expected you would be hungry. You haven't eaten all day, after all. I hear the drugs that they gave you incite hunger, as well. We have plenty more food at task force headquarters. In the mean time have another doughnut. It isn't much but it should do for now."

Sasuke found it much easier to resist choking himself while eating after the second doughnut. His hunger had been sated just enough to let him take his time in gaining sustenance. When they all arrived at the headquarters everyone was present, Light included. They all greeted Sasuke quite a bit more warmly than usual. As one of the only people on the task force that wasn't a member of the Japanese Police, Sasuke had certainly shown some very police-like qualities in his stay in Japan, earning the respect of much of the task force. He was given some good food, more than just doughnuts, at least. After filling his stomach sufficiently Sasuke turned his attention to the latest activities of Kira and the opinions of the task force on them. Normally Ryuzaki and Light did most of the talking. Sasuke, however, was often looked upon to fill gaps and did so accordingly. He was, after all, on par with Light and Ryuzaki in deductive skill and had shown quite a bit of tactical knowledge since his joining of the task force two weeks prior. Fortunately Ryuzaki hadn't lied when he had told Sasuke that he would be free of such questions this time around. Sasuke was still blurry eyed and cloudy minded and everyone understood that he would be best to simply sit and absorb the information instead of having to throw in opinions. For the most part these opinions happened to be the normal stuff. What was Kira targeting now? How many attacks had there been? Who were prime suspects and supporters? How likely was it that Light was Kira? This last subject was often a piece of controversy.

As usual Light's father disbelieved entirely that Light was Kira and many others did as well. Ryuzaki believed that the chances of Light being Kira were present, even in the smallest amounts and thus he was suspect. Sasuke, as usual, voiced reasoning on how likely or unlikely the situation was based on what he knew about Light and would weigh the options. Since Light's likeliness to be Kira was often the last subject faced in the meetings Sasuke was level headed enough by such a point to throw in opinions. As always he voiced his opinion that Light could, minutely, have a chance of being Kira but the chances were so slim that it was hardly worth noting until the more likely suspects were weeded out. Everyone, even Ryuzaki, was prone to agreeing with this.

After the task force separated that night Ryuzaki kept Sasuke back. For some reason he wanted to talk to Sasuke. Sitting at the table, sipping coffee Ryuzaki spoke to Sasuke, who enjoyed a cup of coffee similarly. "Sasuke-kun, I would like to question you on a certain matter." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Amane Misa lives with you. Is this correct." Sasuke nodded at this, sipping slowly at his cup. "That said you would know, perhaps better than most, her likelihood of being Kira or the second Kira, wouldn't you?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow again. He knew it would come some day soon enough. Sasuke was no fool and neither was Ryuzaki. He needed only wait until L brought it up and he just considered himself lucky that Ryuzaki was asking him in private first. "I honestly haven't thought much on it, to tell the truth. Now that I think about it she is a supporter of Kira though she has showed no desparate attempt to make contact. If I would have to make an educated guess I would say that Amane Misa has a hundredth of a percent of a chance of being either the first or second Kira, significantly less than I find Yagami Light having. To be honest she isn't the smartest of individuals. She lacks the ability to properly reason as both Kiras have exhibited. She is too rash to carry out advanced planning sessions and long term tactics like we have most recently seen. She's too... straightforward."

Ryuzaki thought for a moment as he sipped at his coffee. "I see your reasoning. However, I would like you to keep an especially close eye on her activities. You are the same age as her and you live with her. Those two issues alone let you get far closer to her than most of the group. The only problem I see happening in the near future is her connection to Light-kun. You are aware of their proclaimed coupling, are you not?"

"Very..." Sasuke said with a sigh. "Honestly it's kind of annoying. However, I'm not one to interfere with their affairs. Light is a schoolmate and fellow task force member. She is a friend and roommate. Aside from that I will try my best not to get tangled up in their private lives. Still I can understand your concern with their collective company. Misa-san is infatuated with Light-san and Light-san is, if you don't mind my saying, a little too smart for my liking. He puts on a good facade but deep inside I can tell he thinks differently than you or I."

"You understand that isn't difficult, don't you Sasuke-kun?" Ryuzaki said with a genuine hint of a smile. "It isn't like either of us is a typical college student. I am the best private detective in the world and you are governmentally zeroed with military martial arts training as well as an uncarring demeanor. Light-kun is positively normal in comparrison to us." For the first time in very long Sasuke felt a small laugh pass his lips. Ryuzaki let go of a small laugh as well, just a chuckle between the two of them. It was just odd that the two of them had found common ground on such a subject. Yes, they were both strange individuals for their worlds, even if Ryuzaki had no idea that Sasuke's world was not his own. However, Ryuzaki spoke at the end of their brief chuckle, entirely serious again. "Sasuke-kun? Have you had any firearms training, by chance?"

Sasuke thought on this. Of course he hadn't had firearms training. He didn't come from a world with firearms. "I can't say I have. All of my combat training was in hand to hand, mostly edged, thrown and wire weapons as well as martial arts." When Sasuke mentioned wire weapons he, of course, meant a thin wire on shurikens to wrap targets down before an array of fire jutsu. However most people would assume he meant garrotes and wire lassos used for strangling in silence. The two terms had meanings in both worlds and Sasuke was lucky that he also had training in this world's wire related weaponry. Using a garrote was easy enough and he had learned how to use a wire lasso near two years ago when stealth from afar was a very valuable tool.

Ryuzaki nodded. "You have very sharp eyes, Sasuke-kun. You also have a very steady hand. I would like to invite you, after school every couple of days a week, to train in rifles. You aren't a police force member and thus it is prohibited to use firearms but I think since you are who you are we may be able to get past that fact."

The rifle. Sasuke knew what rifles were. Sasuke actually liked the idea of the sniper rifle's purpose. To be so far away that you would be completely unseen even when vision wasn't deterred. With a good rifle and a skilled sniper a target could be taken out perfectly without anyone ever knowing where the shot came from or who the shooter was. Sasuke loved the prospect. He would be able to become the silent killer, to become the untouchable merchant of death. "I could do that." He said simply. He wasn't going to show serious enthusiasm about it, even if he felt the enthusiasm deep down. There was no need to count heads before the started rolling.

Soon enough Sasuke was let out. Her returned home and opened the door slowly. It was late. No doubt Misa was asleep and Sasuke didn't want to incite her rage by stumbling into the apartment while she slept soundly. However, Misa wasn't asleep. She was well awake and waiting for Sasuke in one of her usual lacy nightgowns. She sat smiling on the couch, eating some pasta with red sauce. After swallowing a large bite she jumped to her feet, placed the plate down and tackled Sasuke in a hug which made him cry out in pain. Misa immediately jumped off of him. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?" Sasuke nodded slowly and walked into the kitchen. It was a mess, to say the least. Misa had succeeded in making the food but had left all of her ingredients out and hadnt bothered to clean up any spills. Misa made a guilty giggle behind Sasuke. "Sorry about that. I can clean it up in a bit. I left some food for you."

Sasuke nodded again and doled himself up a plate of pasta with red sauce, sitting down in front of the television with Misa. "I am sorry for bothering you today with the hospital. I'll be more careful next time."

"No, Sasuke-kun." Misa started. "You did the right thing." Sasuke looked at Misa as she spoke. She really was very attractive, now that he looked at her. She was positively beautiful and her voice was very nice, perfect to listen to. Her blond hair was like ribbons of sunlight in the room. "I guess I probably overreacted when I saw you the first time at the hospital. Sorry I yelled at you."

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't remember ou yelling at me."

"Makes sense. You were kind of drugged at the moment." Misa said as she shoved another bite of pasta into her mouth. She chewed it quickly and swallowed before speaking again. "You helped people today and I'm really glad for that. I know who I am dealing with when you do stuff like what you did this morning. Thanks a lot for all you've done. You never let up to it but you're actually a really nice guy. If only--" Misa's words were cut short as Sasuke kissed her, pulling her into a passionate embrace as he did so. Misa thought to struggle but Sasuke's body was so close, so warm against her own. She felt her hands slowly rising up to embrace Sasuke. She felt her lips kissing him back. Misa's body ceased the resistance it had never started as she pulled Sasuke a bit closer.

Suddenly something hit Misa. She was supposed to love Kira. She was supposed to be in love with Yagami Light. She was in love with Yagami Light! Immediately she snapped out of her fantasies just after Sasuke's tongue finally earned entry into her mouth. She pushed Sasuke back to the opposite side of the couch. He gave he a confused look while she gave him a horrified one. What had she been thinking, kissing him back, embracing him similarly? Then again, what had Sasuke been thinking? He had practically attacked her with that kiss. Misa felt anger bubble up from within as she stared at Sasuke, who sat mildly confused. Sasuke, however, had taken the hint already and was already going back to his food, a slightly sorrowful look in his eyes as he ate. Misa's anger immediately subsided. There was no way she could be angry at him. He was misguided, clearly. Misa was all he had and it was natural that he would be crushing on her. The two finished their meals and Misa went t bed, neither one having uttered a word after the kiss.

Well after Misa had fallen asleep Sasuke sat on the couch, polishing Kusanagi. Rem appeared and spoke up. "Do you feel guilt or embarrassment, Uchiha Sasuke?" She asked quietly. Sasuke only gave a small nod as he drew an oiled cloth along Kusamagi's blade. "I would have you know that I feel you are perhaps a better match for Misa. I don't trust Yagami Light... At least not as much as I trust you."

Sasuke looked up at Rem, his eyes twisting into the sharingan as he stared at her. "Rem-san? You would keep a secret for me, yes?" Rem nodded. "I will eventually leave this world... as you know. I have unfinished business which needs to be taken care of. However that business is not one of goodness. I never lied when I told Misa-san about how Orochimaru-sama was a criminal. All of my words were true. However, I am a great criminal in my village... I sought to destroy Konoha before I was brought here. My best friend is now my greatest enemy and I have made it that way through my own actions. I don't want Misa ever to know what I am to my village. I may be a villain there but here I want to be known for something good."

Rem shuddered momentarilly, a sign of unease. Finally, after a moment of silence she spoke again. "I will keep your secret, Uchiha Sasuke. However, in return you must promise me something. It will not be too much." Rem neared Sasuke as he sat on the couch. She pointed to Misa's sleeping form in the next room. "Don't let Yagami Light hurt Misa. I fear that... soon enough I will be undone. If I am gone I want you to kill Yagami Light in the case that I cannot. I want this because Misa means everything to me... I want to make sure that, if you still remain and I am gone that her pain will be avenged by somebody capable."

Sasuuke slowly nodded after only an instant of consideration. "I will make sure of it if it is within my power... Rem-san."

The night passed and dawn came again. Sasuke woke on the couch and looked to Misa's room. Normally she was well asleep when he woke but it didn't seem so this morning. She had probably gone out somewhere for some early morning shopping trip or something of that sort. Sasuke showered, got dressed, ate and left. He attended his classes, meeting Light at school. They only shared one class, which was advanced calculus. Aside from that, however, they "saw" each other rarely Sasuke attended his music appreciation class last, as usual. It always went well. Sasuke had learned to see the notes in his head in the form of fingers on the neck of the guitar. His guitar work, as always, was splendid. The teacher was always fawning over him, which was mildly disturbing since the teacher was a very effeminate man who tended to sote on his male students a little too much. It all reminded Sasuke far too much of Orochimaru. However, the music appreciation teacher was a genius with near any instrument so Sasuke dealt with him. There hadn't been an instrument yet that Sasuke had seen the teacher not be a master of, and that was saying quite a bit since the teacher had picked up and played many dozens of different instruments in the few weeks of Sasuke attending the class.

After school Sasuke went to the address that had been given to him for his firearms training. Watari was waiting for him inside. It was a shooting range of sorts. The place was a warehouse of sorts. At the far end of the warehouse was a target, very small, no doubt. Sasuke strained his eyes a bit to see it from the given distance. Watari drilled Sasuke on firearm safety first and then on the workings of his gun, which was called the Barrett XM500 sniper rifle. After a few shots at it Sasuke figured out that the rifle had a kick like an enraged horse. It was a very long rifle, 42 inches in length. It could fire accurately over six thousand feet if needed but had a maximum distance of nearly four times that. It was far enough that even when lying at maximum range in plain sight it would simply be too far away to see the shooter clear enough to get a hint. Sasuke guessed that the only person better for this type of gun would be a Hyuuga, someone with eyes that would make the scope largely obsolete. According to Watari the rifle didn't only kill people. It killed vehicles. It was considered an anti material rifle, a weapon made not for taking out people but the things that they traveled in. It was a gun for humvees and tanks. Sasuke looked at the rund and was amazed. It was the .50 BMG cartridge, one of the largest rounds ever made for a gun. This wouldn't kill someone. It would erase the person from existence.

After near three hours of drills with the weapon Watari let Sasuke off and drove him to the task force headquarters. There, however, Sasuke's attention on his gun ceased. The group was in hysterics for some reason. Everyone seemed troubled and up in arms about something that was going on. There was a screen and Misa was on it, tied up in a straight jacket and blindfolded. She was struggling against her bonds and was scared, clearly. Watari was already gone from the headquarters. Ryuzaki spoke on a microphone, which sounded inside the area where Misa was being held. "Amane Misa, can you hear me?"

Misa cried out on the screen. "Where am I? What do you want? Why did you do this to me?"

Ryuzaki spoke out on the microphone. "Amane Misa, You have been suspected of being Kira."

"I'm not Kira! What are you talking about? Where am I?" Misa screamed on the screen.

Sasuke was shocked. What happened? How had this happened? Sasuke had made sure Misa couldn't be found out. There had to have been some reason for it all. Sasuke looked at Ryuzaki and spoke. "Ryuzaki-san? What has happened? I wasn't notified of this."

Ryuzaki looked at Sasuke and made a noise of acknowledgement. "Ah, Sasuke-kun. Glad you arrived. As you can see Amane Misa has been taken into custody for the suspect of being the second Kira. I had hoped you wold have gotten here earlier but you arrived, more or less, at the right time."

Sasuke grimaced at these thoughts. "She isn't the first nor second Kira. I have made sure of that. We only talked last night about the possibilities of it, Ryuzaki. How could yolu have changed your mind so fast? I was sure we had agreed that Amane Misa wasn't a suspect."

"On the contrary," Ryuzaki started. "It was you who acknowledged that there was a chance that she was Kira, albeit a small one. There has been evidence that Yagami Light is Kira and Misa-san has been getting rather close to him rather suddenly in the past week. I figure that points to a very valid reasoning that she may be the second Kira. Would you like me to give more evidence as to my reasoning?"

"I absolutely would, Ryuzaki-san!" Sasuke burst out.

Ryuzaki stood up and showed Sasuke a bag with a single blond strand of hair in it. "This is Amane Misa's hair. It was on the tapes sent to Sakura TV a few weeks ago. They were the second Kira tapes. Furthermore I have found many other samples that match Amane Misa's DNA on the tapes. The evidence is far too apparent to overlook. Amane Misa will stay in isolation. My theory is that her absence will draw out the original Kira or at least that it will take one Kira out of the picture."

Sasuke clenched his fists in anger and tapped on Ryuzaki's shoulder as he went to speak to Misa through the microphone. Ryuzaki turned around, giving Sasuke a questioning look. "Ryuzaki-san... I disagree with your theory." Sasuke said as he grabbed Ryuzaki by the shirt and tossed him back against the opposite wall. He advanced immediately on Ryuzaki, the other present task force members unable to stop Sasuke before he threw a kick at Ryuzaki, narrowly missing and punching a foot shaped hole into the wall where Ryuzaki's head had been. Ryuzaki swung round, going for a kick at Sasuke but the Uchiha mustered his strength, tearing through the wall with his foot and showering Ryuzaki with sheet rock as he struck the man hard about the head with his heel. Ryuzaki flew. He landed hard against the wall but immediately straightened back up, advancing quickly on Sasuke, who's eyes took the form of the sharingan immediately. Time seemed to slow down as Ryuzaki moved up. However, Ryuzaki was still fast. Sasuke blocked and dodged the blows but it still seemed difficult. Sasuke had to have been getting soft in his absence from the ninja world if a simple man like Ryuzaki was quick enough to put Sasuke on the defensive.

The furniture was being destroyed in the ensuing battle, ninja against detective. Ryuzaki would throw out a kick and Sasuke would catch it, twisting hard and sending Ryuzaki flying into a nearby chair. Sasuke would go for a punch by Ryuzaki would dodge aside and deliver blows that would send Sasuke reeling into furniture. Attack after attack broke through the walls and on axe kick delivered by Sasuke sent his leg half way into the floor, allowing Ryuzaki to get a mometary edge and deal a few strong blows to Sasuke's face. The three task force members there didn't know at all what to do in this situation. The great private detective, L and one of the Task Force's smartest brains were duking it out in a full blown brawl. Finally Ryuzaki got behind Sasuke after Sasuke had gotten his leg stuck in a wall after a particularly devastating attack that only narrowly missed its mark. He grabbed Sasuke by the other leg, pulling it out from under him and twisting up upward, Sasuke letting out a scream of agony as his hips gave out. Ryuzaki grabbed his left arm as well, pulling down on it and twisting backward, Sasuke giving out a cry of pain as his arm popped loudly. He fell out of the hole in the wall and held his left hip, blinded with pain, unable to see through the tears and a slow trickle of blood in his eyes. "Somebody get him lying down and cleaned up." Ryuzaki's voice echoed in Sasuke's blindness.

Hands lifted Sasuke up and soon enough he was placed on what he knew to be the broken couch that he had thrown Ryuzaki into earlier. Soon enough the blindness from pain and tears and blood was removed and Sasuke noted Matsuda cleaning his wounds. "You alright, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded slowly and sat up, lifting himself upright with his right arm. He looked at Ryuzaki as he questioned Misa. Sasuke would get revenge. However, it was clear that Saske was getting weaker. He had been letting school and this new life make him go soft. He would be a sitting duck when he returned at this rate, no better than a civilian. Sasuke could feel his eyes slowing, his muscles aching from lack of use. Yagami Light stepped into the room at that very moment and gasped at the scene. "What happened here?"

Mougi looked at Light and sighed. "Ryuzaki and Sasuke-kun got in a fight. You might want to check ths out, Light."

The whole affair was almost like another Sasuke moment. Light was horrorstruck and angerprone, just like Sasuke. However, he wouldn't have the gall to just attack Ryuzaki like Sasuke did, Yagami Light was far more rational than that. Ther task force members all went home that night conflicted. When Sasuke arrived at Misa's home he started a bath for himself. There was no need to be as worried as he was. Misa may have been a suspect but Sasuke knew something would happen, something that would clear her name, no matter how guilty she really happened to be. The next day Sasuke received a call at school from Ryuzaki. "My apologies for yesterday's fight, Sasuke-kun." Ryuzaki's voice spoke clearly through the receiver. "Would you be willing to forgive my violent ways?"

"I was the same." Sasuke said simply, anger present in his voice. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I should have informed you of my plans before I carried them out." Ryuzaki answered "Would you meet with me after school today?"

Sasuke paused for a bit. Should he meet with Ryuzaki? There was no reason to. He had firearms practice with Watari after school anyway. However, there would be reason, now more than ever, to stay close to Ryuzaki. Sasuke wanted to know all of his plans from now on. "Alright. Where?"

"The usual firearms range should be fine. Go there first and then ask Watari to take you to me." Ryuzaki answered. "Have a good lesson."

School went by in a difficult way. Sasuke was sore from yesterday's fighting. He healed quicker than most people on earth, or so it seemed. However, Sasuke wished sometimes that he had Naruto's supreme healing factor... Or at least a healer around at most times like he had before with Juugo and Karin around. After school Sasuke found a car waiting for him to take him to practice with Watari. At the range Ryuzaki wasn't present. Sasuke was beginning to wonder what the genius detective had in mind. Of course firearms practice zoomed by with ease. Sasuke's eyesight may have been seeming to get weaker but this was easier than most things. Watari had made the speed of targets very fast and Sasuke's eyes struggled to catch up with them. He needed his sharingan for most of them but this was a good thing.

After practice Watari led Sasuke to another warehouse entirely. The place was blank, the floors all mats. Ryuzaki stood in the middle in a gi, staring at the door where Sasuke currently stood. Watari was already gone, it seemed. "Welcome, Sasuke-kun!" He called from the center of the gigantic warehouse. "Good to see you came." Ryuzaki moved toward Sasuke. "How are you doing? Better than yesterday I hope. Are you.." Ryuzaki was too close, moving too fast for Sasuke to trust. He threw a punch and Sasuke dodged aside. "Ready for a day of intense training?" Ryuzaki finished as he threw a kick at Sasuke.

The Uchiha ducked the sweeping attack and moved into a defensive position. "What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke demanded as Ryuzaki threw a few more kicks at him.

Ryuzaki smiled as he spoke. It was like he was having fun doing this. "Your form is amazing, Sasuke-kun! I'm not surprised, of course." Ryuzaki saw Sasuke going for a punch but he was too quick. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and turned on his toes, flinging Sasuke away. Sasuke rolled in air and landed on his feet, looking away from Ryuzaki. "That's amazing!" Ryuzaki said with clear happiness in his voice. "Yes, I think we'll have a lot of fun in these training sessions." Sasuke turned and went to yell but a gi was thrown into his face as Watari appeared again. "Put your gi on in the locker room. We're working today, on the advanced Tai Chi sets. I'd assume you know it all since you are, after all, governmentally zeroed and trained in many forms of martial arts." Sasuke grumbled as Watari led him to the locker room. He changed into his gi, which had, strangely enough, the Uchiha symbol on the back, but aside from that it was all white. A white belt adorned his waist. He made his way out of the locker room and was immediately under attack. Ryuzaki's foot hit the wall hard where Sasuke's head had been. "Block the attacks, don't just dodge." Ryuzaki said with a smile.

Sasuke dodged a few more times but he saw his opening soon enough. A kick went for his face and he leaned back from the blow, hands floating up. He grabbed Ryuzaki's leg and pushed up, only to find Ryuzaki's other foot impacting into his cheek. Sasuke was sent to the floor as Ryuzaki followed through. His hand pulled Sasuke to his feet. "I don't see why you're doing this." Sasuke complained.

"Because you have talent and I have deduced that it isn't getting the honing it deserves." Ryuzaki answered Sasuke, his face once again serious. "Watari, leave us. I'll call for you when you're needed." Watari bowed to the two of them and left. Something, Sasuke-kun, tells me that you're hiding something from me. I am ninety-nine percent sure it isn't about Amane Misa, as well. Would you tell me what it is, though?"

Sasuke didn't know what Ryuzaki was talking about. "What do you mean?"

Ryuzaki sighed and crouched down. "You see, Sasuke-kun, you don't exist." Sasuke raised an eyebrow as if asking if that was it. "We've already established the point, I know. However, I don't know everything that you know. Sure I won't ask the place you were brought up in or your original number or anything like that since I don't plan on telling you the same information for me. No, something does, however, tell me that you have something of an ability that I don't know about. Kira and the Second Kira have the ability to kill with a name and/or a face. You are hiding something I am almost sure, however, isn't that. Would you tell me?"

Sasuke sighed. Misa was the only one in this world, aside from Rem, that knew he was a ninja. However, Ryuzaki needed the information. He needed to know what Sasuke could do. Perhaps if Sasuke showed him his abilities he would believe Sasuke enough of a resource, enough of a reliable guardian to know that Misa was innocent. He conceded it. "I'll admit it. I have something secret that you may find hard to believe. I have heard this world has ninja."

"This world?" Ryuzaki asked, cocking his head to the side a bit as he stood up. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke put his hands together and spoke. "By this world I mean Earth, which I don't come from." Ryuzaki's mouth curved up in a sly grin. "It's a funny thought, I know. You could call me an alien but I am a ninja, though not like you may know."

"You don't seem like a ninja to me, if you don't mind my saying, Sasuke-kun." Ryuzaki said with a slight grin. "In fact, the more you speak the less willing I am to hear you out further and the more willing I am to send you to a mental ward. You don't seem like a black cloth wearing ancient Japanese Assassin. You don't look like an alien either. I'll have you know that I don't like jokes."

"Neither do I." Sasuke said slowly. "In my world Ninja aren't black clothed assassins... not necessarily. We're common things with extraordinary abilities. Step away and I will show you some of my power." Ryuzaki looked doubtful but stepped well out of the way. "Where I come from ninja use what we call chakra, the energy of spiritual and physical power that runs through everyone. Ninja utilize this energy to form jutsu, powerful techniques that we use to fight. We use hand seals and spoken words, most often, to manifest these abilities. We have clans with special, unique abilities. My clan is the Uchiha clan, my unique ability is the Sharingan, the copy wheel."

"I think I've heard enough, Sasuke-kun. I may have hit you a little hard yesterday. You may be suffering a concussion from the trauma. Let's get you out of--" Ryuzaki didn't finish. Instead Sasuke's mouth opened and fired a jet of flame past Ryuzaki's head. He jumped back. "What the hell are you doing? Simple circus parlor tricks are getting out of hand, Sasuke-kun." Ryuzaki said seriously.

"How about we take this to another level, Ryuzaki-san?" Sasuke asked. "I only used my taijutsu skill before but now I'll use my full ninjutsu arsenal against you. I won't kill you but I can't guarantee your full safety. Ryuzaki groaned in anger as he charged forward. Sasuke leaped high into the air and flipped upside down, landing perfectly on the ceiling. "The art of wall walking is a basic technique for any genin, Ryuzaki-san. Now you'll see some more things. Try to dodge my next attacks because they kill people pretty fast!" Sasuke formed more hand seals and fired a ray of lightning from his fingers which flew out and struck the ground beside Reyuzaki, sending the genius detective flying from his place as he struggled to get out of the way. You can do a lot, Ryuzaki-san, but can you walk on water?" sasuke formed more hand seals and spoke aloud. "Baku Suishouha!" He called and a torrent of water issued from his mouth, filling the room up to Ryuzaki's waist. Sasuke fell from the ceiling and landed on the water as though it was solid ground. "Ryuzaki? Will you believe me now?"

Ryuzaki was soaked to the bone, waist deep in water and having just been drenched by the splashing torrent that had struck the floor next to him. His eyes were wider than usual, full of fright and amazement at the same time. "This is... Amazing..." He spoke softly. "There is no way any normal human could create this much water. What are you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke let the water disappear, the area going dry save for Ryuzaki's soaked gi. "I am a ninja of a different world. I made that readily apparent. There is a reason I disagreed so highly with your theory of Misa being Kira or the second Kira. If she was i would have caught her by now. I can tell you one thing, however, My name really is Uchiha Sasuke. I have been a target of Kira before. I angered him and he got away. His face isn't one that I remember, sadly. However, I have seen him. He was going to Hokkaido... at least that's what he told me before he tried to do away with me. So far as I know it could have been a bold faced lie. His ability to kill, however, doesn't work on me. He needs a face, that's what I know. However, he couldn't kill me because I am not from this world. His power doesn't affect beings from another plane of existence, thus my power to not be killed remains concrete."

"D-Did you figure out how he kills?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes..." Sasuke answered slowly. "At least I guessed how he might. There is a note book. Kira owns this book and writes names in it. Once the name is written in the book the person who's name is written dies. That's my guess, at least. Amane Misa, however, has no such book. I have checked her apartm,ent several times. My job... back in my world, makes me need to see things where nobody else would suspect them. I've cleaned that place out... It's just the apartment of a nineteen years old model with a guest, that's all. Would you believe me?"

Ryuzaki seemed hesitant. "I can't say that I wholly believe you. However, if what you say is correct I can have the apartment checked for the item. If it doesn't appear there then that would put Amane Misa in a better position, definitely enough to clear her from where she is now."

"I thought as much..." Sasuke said slowly.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What is it?"

"Could you teach me... what you do?"

"No."

"Might I ask why?"

Sasuke looked Ryuzaki up and down, paused and then looked him up and down again. There was actually no reason why Sasuke couldn't teach Ryuzaki how to do ninjutsu. Needless to say he was already quite competent in Taijutsu. There would be no real need to teach him those things. "This isn't my world." Sasuke started. "I don't know if you could do them. What if Earth Humans are somehow different from the kind of human that I am. What if you don't even have chakra? Ryuzaki-san... I'm a stranger to this world and I don't want to leave a track that I can't erase. Should I ask you if... If I should erase you once I find the way to leave?"

Ryuzaki thought for a moment. "I see your point, Sasuke-kun. Indeed this isn't your world... If what you say is true, and I don't particularly doubt it is. What you have shown me, told me. It's more than obvious you are at least not the same kind of human as I am. I doubt force would work. You heal quicker than I do, you have the ability to launch fire and water from your mouth and lightning from your hands. I doubt the military could muster up a good force against you. You have been holding back against these people. You've been keeping your powers hidden from your enemies in this world because you are worried that a single person dead by your powers could throw this world out of line. That is a noble action. May I ask, however... How does it feel? How does it feel to do those things, to blow fire or fire lightning from your hands?"

Sasuke sat down next to Ryuzaki. "How could I explain it to you?" He asked simply. "How would you explain the taste of salt to someone who had no taste buds? You couldn't understand the feeling because you have never known it. You couldn't fathom how it feels to throw lightning or blow fire because you've never had the opportunity. You know that you hold all of that power in your hands and in your mind but when you unleash it it cannot be described by books or second hand information. It is a new experience that nobody could explain except to another person who had done the same."

"If you cannot explain it... then I will again ask for you to teach me." Sasuke gave Ryuzaki an annoyed look. "I understand, Sasuke-kun, that you don't want to teach people but I would only use that power for good, to further mankind. I wouldn't show it off. I wouldn't use it against my foes unless I had to. You understand that I want to help people, not hurt them."

"But could you really handle it, Ryuzaki-san?" Sasuke asked quietly. "Even good people become tempted by power. Kira himself had a genuinely noble goal; to make the world peaceful and just. However, he got out of control, don't you see? Once you know power how am I to know ypou won't seek it out more?"

"You need only teach me enough to understand, Sasuke-kun. If ever you feel I am learning too much, tasting too much power, you can recall it, halt my learning."

"How do I know it won't already be too much?"

"You're starting to sound like you speak from personal experience."

Sasuke sighed for a moment. "In my world, when I was younger... I went afoul with my power. I was the apprentice of a horrible man... Orochimaru was his name. He lusted for power, for immortality. He wanted me because, after a few years of being with him, of learning everything he could teach me, he would take over my body and have it for his own. He made me the single greatest pupil he could. He taught me everything he knew and more. He filled my mind completely with hate and anger and it fueled my desire for power. In the end he came to me to kill me and instead I killed him. I was mad with power and I sought out more of it. It was because of my anger, my rage, that I was sent here. A man named Tobi sent me here so he could take over my world. I only realized the error of my actions days ago. I want to return and stop Tobi, He needs to be killed because there is quite literally no prison that could ever possibly hold him."

Ryuzaki stared at Sasuke. "This... Tobi sounds like somebody that I would side with Kira himself to rid my world of. I can understand your fears. I won't push it any farther. However, we still have Amane Misa to take care of. Tonight I will be coming personally to her apartment. I will meet you there. What did this note book look like, by the way?"

"A black book with strange writing on the cover, just a line. I assume it is the name of the book. Inside it would have names in it, I suppose."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. I have a feeling you should get going now. The task force is moving locations so there will be no meeting tonight. Have a nice night." Ryuzaki stared at Sasuke for a bit, as if expecting something outstanding. Sasuke stared back at him, a look as if asking what he wanted now. "I apologize." Ryuzaki snapped back to life after near thirty seconds of staring fanatically at Sasuke. "I am still in slight awe of what you really are. You under--" Sasuke didn't hear the rest. He was gone with a body flicker, out of the warehouse, out of the neighborhood, back to Misa's apartment in the very blink of an eye.

There it was again, finally. Sasuke had been holding back unconsciously. He hadn't become weaker. He had just forgotten the power within. The place was a mess, of course. Sasuke hadn't cleaned since last night so his clothes were on the floor and his bags were all over the place. He went to cleaning up quickly, almost too fast even for him. He went into Misa's drawer. He felt something's presence. "Rem-san. You are here."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, I am." She answered. "I am most displeased with your latest conversation with L. You have told him everything about the Death Note, everything there is. Misa has the note book and Ryuzaki will find it tonight when they search the apartment. I have spoken to Yagami Light. He has given me a plan and I intend to follow it, especially now that you have doomed Misa to prison and possibly death!"

"Don't follow Light-san's orders, Rem-san." Sasuke said simply. "It's not wrng to take the note and hide it... is it?" Rem recoiled slightly. "Of course not." Sasuke said with a slight smile. "The death note is a material item, however, it can become as a Shinigami is when in contact with you can't it? How else would your own death note stay intangible?" Rem made a face of confusion. Was Sasuke already getting used to Rem's facial cues and expressions? "Go up three floors and across the hall. It is a family apartment with a young boy and a mother. Since Kira is a student and the second Kira is, in actuality, Misa-san, nobody will suspect the note to be thjere. Put it in the air ducts or somewhere where nobody will ever look and where it won't get in the way. I don't care if you slam it into the concrete that makes tis building. In fact, that might even be better. There are no compartments, no secret hatches. Nobody would be crazy enough to drill into the concrete of their own building to hide something. There are so many easier ways, after all, to hide a note book. Stick it one apartment over in the concrete of the building."

"I.. never would have thought of that." Rem muttered.

"Clearly not. You're thinking of human methods, thinking of ways to do things only humans could do. You forgot that I'm not a normal person, after all. I'm a ninja. I think around basic methods. Anyway, I'd get going on that now."

Rem was gone and so was the death note all too soon. It was only a half an hour later that there was a knock on the door. Sasuke, however, was in the bath. He hadn't expected Ryuzaki back so soon. "The door's open!" He called from within the bathroom. He didn't feel like getting out just yet. "I'm in the bathroom right now. Please excuse me." He said loudly as he heard the door open.

There was a knock at the door. Ryuzaki's voice echoed out as the first bathroom door opened, the screen into the bathing area blocking his view from Sasuke. "Excuse me, Sasuke-kun. I apologize for the inconvenience. Would you mind talking?"

"I thought you had to check the apartment." Sasuke said as he rubbed shampoo into his hair.

"I didn't come alone." Ryuzaki countered. "There are four other people checking the apartment as we speak. I don't see how checking the bathroom as I talk to you is bad. We're both men... so far as I know. Perhaps I could wash your back."

Sasuke heaved a sigh and spoke out. "I don't mind." Why would he mind, after all? He was used to communal bathing. Actually he sort of missed hot springs with others to talk to and relax with. Misa's bath was certainly big enough to make Sasuke feel small in it. She said it was fit for five. Sasuke looked at it all the time and thought of it more as a private hot spring pool rather than a single person's bath. "The bath is big enough for several people. I don't see why it would be a problem. Come on in." Ryuzaki stepped in slowly, fully clothed, of course. He sat down and awkwardly looked around the bathroom. Sasuke gave him an annoyed glance. "You can get comfortable..." He said slowly. "It's not like I'm going to blush or anything."

Ryuzaki looked at Sasuke and nodded after a second of seeming contemplation. "I assume... where you come from this is commonplace?"

"Actually yes." Sasuke answered immediately. "Most bathing where I come from is communal. Big hot springs everywhere. If you need to get a bath you might as well have a partner to wash your back for you. Naruto-kun always liked peeking at the women's side of the bath..."

Ryuzaki went a bit pink at these words. "To be honest I normally bathe in privacy. I am from England, after all. Westerners seldom bathe in a communal atmosphere. It's pretty private there."

"I gather there are public bathhouses in japan." Sasuke spoke up as he noted Ryuzaki stripping down. "I haven't had the chance to go to one yet, though. Misa-san hasn't said anything about them... and this bath feels enough like a small hot spring to partially fill the void of home."

"It is a big bath, I'll admit." Ryuzaki said as he set a plastic stoll down behind Sasuke. "I never thought I would live to see the day I entered Misa Misa's home."

"You like her?" Sasuke asked

"I'm quite the fan." Ryuzaki replied calmly. "I watch everything she's ever done, read all of her magazine shoots, look at all of her pictures. When she makes a movie I can guarantee I'll be the first to watch it."

"A little fanatic, are we?" Sasuke asked as he felt a soft bristled brush on his back. It felt rather nice, actually, to have someone washing is back again. Juugo or Suigetsu would wash Sasuke's back before, normally Juugo. There were a few times Karin would try to get in on the business to see things but Sasuke had never let that happen. "It's alright though... I hear that Misa-san's quite the idol."

The brush went over all the places on Sasuke's back he could never get to. It was relieving, to say the least. "You could say I'm a bit fanatic about Misa-san. She has many fans, after all. At least I don't mold my life around her. Some men do, after all." Sasuke made a look of distaste at these words. However, thinking about Ryuzaki in a mini skirt made him chuckle a little. "Would you mind washing my back for me, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shook his head, turning as Ryuzaki turned to scrub his back. It was a simple thing, just briushing clean the dead skin and wear of everyday from a place normally unreachable. Somehow, however, Sasuke felt it something more. It was bonding with the enemy and yet, at the same time, it was bonding with someone somwhat like him. Ryuzaki lived by many names and many faces. He lived to fight the evils of this world as Sasuke fought in his world... though not necessarily against evil... not most of the time. Ryuzaki was wreathed in mystery, completely off from everyone else, not able to be understood, just like Sasuke. There was something about Ryuzaki that strangely calmed Sasuke. "If this apartment is clear, You'll let Misa go, right?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Absolutely, Sasuke-kun." Ryuzaki replied. "However, I'll need to keep her under surveilance. I'll move her to the new task force headquarters building so that we'll be able to keep a better eye on her. I'll move you there as well since this place will have to be left."

Sasuke sighed. "That I can understand completely. I have looked several times, however. I am quite sure that what you are looking for isn't here."

"That said I can't let it go without being searched for. I trust you, Sasuke-kun, but not that much. I can't afford not to be thorough."

"Yes... I understand perfectly. I suppose I wouldn't be able to trust you that well if I were in your situation, Ryuzaki-san."

The bathroom door opened and a voice came. It was Mougi. "Ryuzaki, we've cleared the whole apartment save for the bathroom."

Ryuzaki answered. "I will search this part of the apartment alone. You may leave now. I will report to you all later, after I finish." Mougi left and Sasuke could hear the footsteps of three others as well as Matsuda's voice idly saying something.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm getting into the bath." He said, standing up and then walking into the gigantic tub. It was deep enough that Sasuke could sit down and be neck deep at a few points. He liked those parts of the bath. He sank to his shoulders as he sat down and watched as Ryuzaki sank in across from him, finding one of the deeper spots and slipping in up to his face on accident. Sasuke was a half a head taller than Ryuzaki so it made sense that he would slip in deeper at the deeper parts. Sasuke cracked a smile at this development. "You need to watch out for the deeper parts. You're not as tall as I am."

"No." Ryuzaki said with a bit of a chuckle. "I'm not, I suppose. Sorry for that display of clumsiness." Ryuzaki settled into a spot where the water was up to his neck and breathed deep through his nose. "This is a very nice bath, Sasuke-kun."

"I'm not the one who got it. Talk to Misa-san about it."

"I just might if she happens to be allowed to be released. I am actually rather confident about it. If the others did a thorough job of their search, and I know they did, then this bathroom would be the only location left. I have a funny feeling the note book you spoke of isn't in the bathroom."

"That bodes well for Misa-san."

"Yes it does."

"Ryuzaki-san? Could I ask you a question?"

"Feel free."

"If you had an element... what do you think it would be?"

Ryuzaki looked at Sasuke with a bit of a questioning glance. He thought for a moment before running his hand through the water. "If I had to say anything... It would be water."

Sasuke nodded. "Mine is Fire. That is my primary chakra nature. I could perform fire jutsu first. My first elemental jutsu was the fireball jutsu. I was so proud to be able to do it and I came home every day before I successfully performed it with burnt lips and face." Sasuke paused. "You seem like a water user, though. You're easy going. You adapt well and always flow around the obstacles. You're the most fluid person I have ever seen. You move to your own pace wherever you go. You can't be held down or contained... You just move however you like in the path least troublesome despite your job of finding Kira. When you find a place where you can't move you gather and your presence becomes bigger. People around you are affected by your presence and they take shelter from you, feed off you like people around a lake. When you become too much for the area you flow over and move somewhere else, leaving that big lake of presence behind as you gravitate down the path of least resistance to your next location." Sasuke lifted a handful of water from the tub and dropped it in, making a splash of water below his hand. "You can most fast when you want to and your power is great... like a raging river... However, normally you just flow along like nothing can touch you. You're never greatly unsettled. You can get upset or violent but only for a bit and then the ripples of your violence go away and you become calm as still water once again." The water that Sasuke had agitated was already calm. "Most like water, however..." Sasuke ran his hand through the water. "You're formless. You go by no name and you change to where you are. Yes... Water is what your element is... I can teach you, I think. You won't grow out of control as I did. It isn't in your nature."

Ryuzaki's eyes lit up slowly, as he came to figure out what Sasuke had said. "That's wonderful." He said with a smile on his face, though not seeming too excited about it. "Thank you so much for this. I don't know how I could thank you."

Sasuke looked at Ryuzaki. "One day, Ryuzaki-san, I will leave this world. When that time comes..." Sasuke thought. "I want you to take care of Misa-san. Whatever she needs I want you to provide for her. Whatever she wants I want you to make it happen..." Sasuke thought hard for a momebnt as Ryuzaki's smile went to a mildly confused frown. "If anyone ever hurts her... I want you to become a raging river... and put them in their place. I will teach you to become a protector of the innocent and whenever you see people being bad, whenever you see wrongs being done I want you to use your power, if you manage to master it, that is, to bring them in without death. Water can kill but it doesn't need to. To show you this premise the first Suiton jutsu I teach you will be the water prison technique. It creates a bubble of water around people. You can control it and inside they won't be able to breath. You'll use it to gain time to tie them up and then you'll get rid of it. You'll stop them without taking their life."

Ryuzaki nodded slowly. "I understand." Ryuzaki stood up and left the bath, grabbing a towel. "I think I'd like to do that sooner rather than later." Ryuzaki looked back at Sasuke. "Until then... I have to search this bathroom and let's hope you're right and Misa-san will get out of her holdings through this investigation."

{HR}

There ya have it! Chapter Three complete!!!!!

I hope ya'll liked it. Took a lot longer than I thought to finish it. As you have read, Sasuke is gonna teach L to use jutsu! YAY JUTSU! L IS JUSTICE!!!!

Ya, sorry Kira people, L IS justice. Kira can suck my big, black Star Cast Greatsword! (For those of you who are confused please read Pulchritudinous and then Quintessence)

Anyway, I'll let ya'll know somethin. No L didn't find the Death Note in the bathroom. That means Misa will be back next chapter with all of her Shinigami eyed goodness. No, she hadn't given away the note book by the end of the chapter. That would suck XD

BTW, because of Sasuke's presence and the fact that Light's plan for Misa never even HAD to happen, the Yotsuba industries crap will NEVER HAPPEN! Ya, that's right. I'm taking this story and making it my OWN! Screw you Tsugumi Ohba! Screw you Masashi Kishimoto! (Who own Death Note and Naruto respectively. And who own all canon characters in this fanfic) I'm takin' charge right now! You can keep your characters but I'll have ya know somethin! I'm fuckin up yer series...es. MWAHAHAHA!!!! (Whispering: What's the plural for series?!?)

From now on these characters answer to me! Light! You can think you're a god but I'll let ya know somethin! You're NOT! I am god! I write the script! I control what you say and where you go! I control WHEN YOU DIE!!!!! Ya, how do ya like that? There's nothin you can do about it 'cause your fancy death note won't work on me! I WIN! Tankou001 IS JUSTICE!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!

(Heavy breathing for a bit)

....

And don't any of you forget it...

Yours,

Tankou001


End file.
